HanaKimi Remake SJ Version
by Chacha Heenim
Summary: No Summary, Warning Inside. Alur sama dengan film aslinya karna ini hanya remake. Official pair yaoi. Don't like yaoi, don't read it. RnR please...
1. Prolog

**HANA-KIMI (SUJU VERSION)**

**.**

WARNING : Sebenernya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini ada beberapa member yang aku ubah gendernya jadi cewek.

Jadi bisa di bilang ini straight, GS plus yaoi juga. Alur ff ini juga sama ama yang asli Cuma mungkin ending yang berbeda nantinya.

Buat pencipta manga Hana-Kimi mian ya Sensei, aku pinjam karyanya (membungkuk 90 derajat)

Seiring bertambahnya Part, bertambah pula tokoh yang ada di dalamnya…..

A/N : FF ini di adaptasi dari manga Hanazakari No Kimitachi E by Nakajo Hisaya. Dengan film yang berjudul sama juga Hanazakaari No Kimitachi E tapi lebih di kenal dengan Hana-Kimi. Semua isi di FF ini hampir sama kayak film aslinya. *sebenernya sama sih*

.

Title : Hanazakari no kimitachi e (Suju Version)

Author : Chacha Heenim

Genre : Humor, Romantic

Length : Series

Cast : Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee

Main Cast : Hankyung, Heechul, Kyuhyun

.

^_^Happy Read^_^

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

Sekolah dengan semua murid Namja Tampan, itulah SM High School. Ada seorang murid pindahan baru dari Amerika. Namanya Kim Heechul jenis kelamin Perempuan, benar perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

Kim Heechul, ya seorang yeoja cantik yang rela berpenampilan dan mengubah tingkah lakunya dari seorang yeoja menjadi namja hanya agar bisa masuk asrama khusus namja. Bukan tanpa alasan seorang Kim Heechul berani mengambil keputusan menyamar menjadi seorang namja. Dia jauh-jauh kembali ke kampung halamannya di Korea dan masuk asrama khusus namja hanya untuk bertemu dengan seorang namja yang pernah menolongnya saat dia di LA dulu.

Namja tampan yang kehilangan senyumnya setelah kejadian yang terjadi di LA dulu. Dia menjadi namja yang cuek, dingin dan selalu menutup diri dari teman-temannnya. Dan Heechul berniat mengembalikan senyum namja itu. Namja itu bernama Hankyung.

Setelah menjadi lelaki dan memulai kehidupan barunya Kim Heechul mengalami banyak malapetaka sampai akhirnya samarannya terbongkar. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Wkwkwkwkwk prolog yang aneh ya? Ini dia tokoh-tokoh yang bakalan sering muncul

Kim Heechul

Yeoja cantik pindahan dari LA yang menyamar menjadi seorang Namja dan masuk asrama khusus Namja. Penghuni Dorm 2, teman sekamar Hankyung.

Tan Hankyung

Namja yang pernah menolong Heechul saat Heechul di gangggu kelompok gangster di LA. Hankyung adalah seorang atlet lompat tinggi. Penghuni Dorm 2, teman sekamar Heechul. Satu lagi kebiasaan Hankyung yang aneh, saat mabuk Hankyung akan berubah menjadi Monster Kiss *ini mah kebiasaannya Chulppa #di gampar*. Hampir semua penghuni Dorm 1,2,3 pernah di cium olehnya.

Cho Kyuhyun

Sang evil yang selalu menjahili teman-temannya. Mengira dirinya seorang Gay karena menyukai Kim Heechul yang di anggap namja olehnya. Atlet sepak bola. Penghuni Dorm 2, teman sekamar Yesung.

Park Yoochun

Seorang playboy tingkat akut, mempunyai yeojachingu 15 orang. Mempunyai sifat yang bisa di bilang berubah-ubah. Kadang jahil, kadang seperti anak-anak kadang juga bisa bersikap dewasa. **Ketua** asrama Dorm 2, teman sekamar Junsu.

Kim Junsu

Namja yang mempunyai tingkah seperti yeoja. Menganggap dirinya namja paling manis di SuJu High School dan menyukai Park Yoochun. Penghuni Dorm 2, teman sekamar Yoochun.

Yesung (Kim Jong Woon)

Di anggap sebagai hantu oleh Heechul saat pertama kali bertemu, sebenarnya namja satu ini mempunyai kemampuan melihat hantu dan merasakan aura-aura aneh yang ada di sekitarnya. Penghuni Dorm 2, teman sekamar Kyuhyun.

Choi Minho

Pertama mengenal namja ini pasti semua orang berfikir dia namja yang pendiam dan berkarisma, tapi sebenarnya dia ini bukanlah namja yang pendiam. Kemanapun dia pergi, dia pasti membawa remote control. Untuk apa? Entahlan author bingung ngejelasinnya. Namja ini juga salah satu penghuni dorm 2.

Kangin (Kim Young Woon)

**Ketua** asrama Dorm 1 sekaligus pemimpin klub bela diri. Namja yang sangat keras kepala dan ingin menjadi pemimpin klub bela diri terus-menerus padahal para anggotanya tidak ada yang mau di pimpin olehnya.

Onew (Lee Jinki)

**Ketua** asrama Dorm 3. Suka mengadakan ritual-ritual aneh yang kadang bisa membuatnya kesurupan gak jelas. Namja yang sangat PD.

Jung Yunho

Dokter sekolah SM high school, membenci yeoja dan menyukai namja. Sebenarnya dia ini bukan seorang Gay sih, Cuma gara-gara pernah di sakitin yeoja, dia jadi benci sama yeoja. Yeoja yang paling di hindarinya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, sang mantan kekasih dan penyebab Yunho trauma terhadap yeoja.

Kim Jaejoong

Fotografer SM high School. Selalu menggangggu Yunho dan ikut campur apapun tentang Yunho. Jaejoong adalah adik dari Kepala sekolah SM High School, Kim Kibum.

Key (Kim Kibum)

Yeoja dari Shinki High School yang menyukai Hankyung. Mempunyai anggota atau bisa di bilang Genk mungkin, yang menamakan dirinya Keybummie Four. Key sebagai ketua dan 4 yeoja lainnya adalah Leeteuk (Park Jung Soo), Kim Ryeowook, Lee Taemin, dan Lee Sungmin.

Tokoh lainnya yang juga bakalan sering keluar tapi gak begitu pengaruh

Kim Kibum

Kepala sekolah SM high School. Yeoja yang lemah lembut dan puitis, berbeda jauh dari adiknya Kim Jaejoong yang sangat cerewet dan blak-blakkan.

Choi Siwon

Asisten kepala sekolah, suka datang tiba-tiba saat para namja dari Dorm 1,2,3 sedang berdiskusi. Orang yang pelupa jadi setiap mendapat perintah dari kepala sekolah dia selalu mencatatnya di tangan agar tidak lupa pastinya.

Zhoumi

Siswa dari SJ High School. Namja tampan satu ini merupakan saingan Hankyung dalam lompat tinggi.

Tan Henry

Adik kandung Hankyung. Namja imut yang satu ini mempunyai sikap yang dingin. Sama seperti kakaknya, bedanya Henry menjadi orang yang dingin karena dia membenci kakaknya. Dia tidak suka di paksa menjadi atlit lompat tinggi menggantikan kakaknya yang keluar dari dunia Lompat Tinggi, itulah alasan dia benci kakaknya.

*Bingung?* *sama authornya juga bingung#plakk

#Dorm 1 : Dorm khusus untuk anak-anak yang suka dengan bela diri, karate atau judo.

#Dorm 2 : Dorm khusus untuk anak-anak yang suka olah raga (sepak bola, lari, lompat tinggi dll).

#Dorm 3 : Dorm khusus untuk anak-anak pencinta Seni.

Ketiga Dorm ini akan selalu bersaing. Untuk apa? Ntar aja di jelasin di Part 1.

Sekarang aku minta reviewnya ya, biar aku bisa lanjutin ini FF.

Gomawo udah mau baca,,, apalagi buat yang mau review, jeongmal gomawoyo….


	2. Getting Into Forbidden Dormitory part 1

**HANA-KIMI (SUJU VERSION)**

.

WARNING : Sebenernya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini ada beberapa member yang aku ubah gendernya jadi cewek. Jadi bisa di bilang ini straight plus yaoi juga.

Alur ff ini juga sama ama yang asli Cuma mungkin ending yang berbeda nantinya.

**.**

Title : Hanazakari No Kimitachi E

Author : Chacha Heenim

Cast : Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee

Main Cast : Hankyung, Heechul, Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik fans, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri (Heechul milik author)

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

**Getting Into The Forbidden Dormitory Part 1 of 2**

.

Ting tong ting tong (bunyi bel)

Bug bug bug,,,

Seorang namja dengan tergesa-gesa berlari memasuki halaman SM High School.

"Kyaaaa,,,,, kyaaa,,,,,,," suara teriakan memekakkan telinga menggema di depan asrama SM High School. Terlihat banyak sekali yeoja berseragam SMU di sana. Menunggu para namja keluar dari asrama mereka. Namja yang berlari tadipun ikut di dalam kerumunan para yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Kyaaaaaaa,,,," teriakan itu kembali menggema saat para namja-namja tampan itu keluar dari asrama mereka.

"Eh? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya namja yang berlari tadi, bingung karena melihat sekelilingnya begitu heboh.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau tidak tau, yeoja-yeoja itu sedang menunggu para namja keluar asrama untuk menyapa murid SM High School?" jawab seorang yeoja yang membawa kamera, yeoja itu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Menyapa murid SM High School?" Tanya namja tadi heran. 'Memang mereka artis apa?' lanjut namja tadi dalam hati.

"Mereka bukanlah murid biasa. Mereka di pilih berdasarkan penampilan, bukan nilai." Jawab orang tadi. "Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak mengandalkan otak. Mereka juga orang-orag yang berbakat. Selain itu SMU ini juga punya berbagai macam koneksi di seluruh Dunia. Mereka sudah terkenal secara internasional." Lanjutnya menjelaskan tentang namja-namja yang di hebohkan para siswi SMU.

"Hebat sekali mereka!" puji namja itu tak sadar.

"Mereka tinggal di asrama yang berjarak 30 meter dari sekolah, jadi kemungkinan bertemu mereka adalah jam sebelum masuk sekolah."

"Benarkah? Jadi sekolah ini mempunyai system seperti itu?" Tanya namja itu lagi sambil memperhatikan Namja-namja tampan itu masuk ke sekolah.

"Yooooo,,, kami jual foto dan aksesoris para namja keren. Ayo, ayo beli." Teriak seorang ahjuma-ahjuma penjual aksesori. Tanpa di komando seluruh yeoja langsung berebut membeli aksesori dan foto-foto itu.

"Kau jualan lagi di sini tanpa seijin kami lagi huh?" segerombolan yeoja tiba-tiba saja datang dan memarahi ahjuma yang jualan tadi.

" ?" kata yeoja yang membawa kamera tadi.

"Benar kami dari Shinki High School. Aku Kim Keybum dan kami…"

"Keybummie four,,," kata teman-teman yeoja yang bernama Kim Keybum dan memperagakan gaya seorang cheerleaders.

"Hei!"

"Tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang!" perintah yeoja yang bernama Keybum tadi.

"Omoo, aku sudah terlambat." seakan tersadar bahwa bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu namja yang tadi berada di kerumunan itu langsung berlari masuk ke sekolah.

.

Brukk

"Aw, aap, appo." Rintih seorang namja sambil mencoba berdiri dari jatuh tak elitnya tadi.

"Chogiyo? Bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku di mana lokerku?" lanjut namja tadi saat sudah berdiri tegak.

"Di mana saja kau mau." Jawab namja yang bertabrakan dengan namja tadi. "Kim Heechul?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Aku murid pindahan dari LA" jawab namja yang tadi berlari dan di ketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu, kemudian Dia menaruh sepatunya di sebuah Loker.

"Eh? ada apa?" ucap Heechul gugup saat namja yang tadi di tabraknya mulai mendekat padanya. Sangat dekat, mungkin kalau di ukur jarak wajah mereka tidak ada 5cm dan itu membuat Heechul menelan ludah karena takut melihat tatapan tajam bak musang dari namja tadi.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum jam pertama di mulai." Kata namja tadi sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Heechul.

"Ommoooo, aku harus segera masuk." Kata Heechul terkejut langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Di mana kau tinggal di LA?" teriak namja tadi.

"California" jawab Heechul yang terdengar samar-samar.

In Class

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau bicarakan kecuali tentang liga sepak bola."

"Apa kau tertarik dengan wanita berdada besar?"

"Babo, aku lebih suka wanita yang cantik dan sexy tentunya."

"Heeeyyy ada berita besar. Dengarkan semuanya! Ada murid baru dari America." Kata seseorang menghentikan keributan di kelas itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, ne." jawab namja yang memberikan berita itu dengan antusias.

"Mungkinkah pirang? Rambut pirang dengan mata biru?" kata seorang namja dengan semangatnya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya" sahut yang lain.

"Semuanya tenang! Semuanya tahu apa yang harus di lakukan bukan?" Tanya seorang namja yang membicarakan tentang sepak bola tadi.

"YOOOOOO!" jawab semua orang yang ada di kelas kompak.

Lalu seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu.

"Anak-anak, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Dia baru pindah hari ini dari amerika" kata songsaengnim menjelaskan.

"Masuklah!" perintah songsaengnim.

Plok plok plok

Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan sang murid baru, tapi kegiatan itu terhenti saat murid baru itu masuk kelas.

"Eh? Tidak seperti orang amerika." celetuk seseorang namja.

"Mungkin setengah-setengah" Balas namja yang lainnya.

"Ehemmm, Kim Heechul Imnida." Kata Heechul menghentikan omongan para namja di kelas itu.

"Wuuooooo, dia jelas orang Korea bukan Amerika." Sahut namja lainnya.

"Ssssttttt, diam semua. Kau duduklah, aku keluar dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan." Kata guru itu menenangkan murid-muridnya kemudian pergi ke luar kelas.

Dusss,,, wushh,,, duakkk

"Gooooolllll"

"Hahahahahaha" tawa mereka semua.

Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kita harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya, Kim Heechul terkena jebakan mereka. Sebuah bola jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya karena di tendang seorang namja yang di ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

Wush, plak, plukk..

Dua bola tenis berhasil di hindari oleh Heechul. Semua berdecak kagum melihat Heechul bisa menghindari 2 bola tenis itu. Heechul tersenyum sombong karena bisa menghindari 2 bola tersebut tapi,

KLONTANGGGG, DUAKKK, DANKK

Sebuah ember besar jatuh tepat di kepala Heechul yang membuat kepala Heechul banyak di kelilingi bintang-bintang. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menaruh jebakan itu tepat di atas kepala Heechul, hanya merekalah yang tau. =_=

"Huahahahaha" tawa mereka lagi. Heechul langsung memasang deathgalre terbaiknya kepada namja di kelas barunya itu dan itu jelas yang membuat semua orang langsung bungkam melihat tatapan setan seorang Kim Heechul.

"Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul. Di sini tempat dudukmu" panggil seorang namja pada Heechul. Heechulpun berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjukkan namja tadi dengan tampang yang masih kesal.

Bruukkk

Heechul menoleh ke atas,dia terjatuh sodara-sodara. Jatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh kaki seseorang.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri hanya karena kau agak imut karena aku pasti jauh lebih imut daripada kau. Heh!" Kata orang yang membuat Heechul terjatuh, orang itu bernama Junsu. Kim Junsu namja imut dengan butt seksi dan suara melengking bak lumba-lumba.

"Hahahahahahaha" serempak mereka semua tertawa kecuali Heechul tentunya. Dia langsung bangun dan menaruh tasnya di kursinya.

"Hey sepatu siapa ini?" ucap seseorang namja tampan dari pintu kelas.

"Itu punyaku" kata Heechul berdiri lalu menghampiri namja yang membawa sepatunya tadi.

"Wooww, murid baru ini cari masalah rupanya." Tiba-tiba 2 orang namja berdiri dan berkata sambil mengejek Heechul.

"Jangan taruh barangmu sembarangan di tempat orang." Kata namja yang membawa sepatu Heechul dengan sinis dan dingin.

"Jangan merengek, kau mau mengajakku berkelahi hah?" tantang Heechul. Heechul jadi berpikir ada apa dengan namja-namja yang ada di kelasnya ini? Kenapa mereka seperti tidak suka dengan kehadiran Heechul di tengah-tengah mereka?

DEG

"Tan Hankyung?" kata Heechul reflek saat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang tadi di tantangnya.

"Ne, itulah nama yang tertera di lokerku" kata orang bernama Hankyung.

"Ini sepatumu, pendek" kata Hankyung menaruh sepatu itu di kepala Heechul. (anggap aja di sini Heeheeppa lebih pendek dari Hankyung meskipun aslinya cuma beda 2cm)

'Hankyung, itulah alasanku masuk sekolah ini. Alasan kenapa aku mau menyamar menjadi seorang namja dan masuk sekolah khusus namja ini. Itu semua karena dirimu Han.' kata Heechul dalam hati. 'tapi dia sungguh menyebalkan' lanjutnya lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hankyung pada temannya yang bernama Yesung.

"Murid pindahan dari amerika. Itu yang aku dengar dari orang-orang" jawab Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hankyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Pergi dari kursiku, ini kursiku." Kata Hankyung mengusir Heechul sambil melempar tas Heechul ke belakang.

'Benar-benar payah sikapnya. Namja menyebalkan. Lihat saja, akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku nanti namja oleng.' Batin Heechul benar-benar kesal 'Tapi akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya' keluh Heechul, dalam hati tentunya.

"Heechulie, Heechulie benarkah kau pemegang rekor tercepat lari 100 meter di sekolahmu di USA dulu?" teriak seorang namja dari bangku depan.

"Aku tidak peduli apa itu amerika atau apa? Mungkin dia tak sehebat itu" sahut Junsu meremehkan.

"ANI. sepertinya dia lebih cepat dari Kyu" kata namja tadi.

"MWO? Benarkah?" sahut semua di kelas dengan semangat.

Sreettt,,

Heechul di seret seorang namja sampai tubuhnya merapat di dinding kelas itu. Kedua tangan Heechul telah di kunci di belakang tubuhnya oleh namja yang menyeretanya tadi. Lalu ada seorang namja lain di depan Heechul. Namja itu kemudian meraba-raba kaki heechul, membuat Heechul begidik ngeri.

"Tidak ada yang khusus dari kakinya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana!" kata namja yang meraba-raba kaki Heechul.

"Mungkin bisa di buktikan di bagian atasnya" sahut namja lain.

"Wuuoo, biar ku buktikan" kata Kyuhyun beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian berdiri di depan Heechul.

Grebb, Kyu menyentuh dada Heechul. Seketika itu pula kyu langsung terdiam, membuat Heechul takut setengah mati.

Hening, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di kelas itu. Semuanya tegang menunggu Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Kau,,," Kyu menggantung kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya

"N, ne?" Jawab Heechul takut-takut.

"Kau sama sekali tak punya dada huh?" lanjut Kyuhyun sinis membuat semua anak di kelas tertawa keras.

"Apakah itu masalah?" sahut Heechul kesal karena merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa di percaya kau kalah dari orang seperti itu Kyu" kata teman-temannya.

"Untuk membuktikannya, kenapa tak lihat siapa yang menang di lari marathon saja?" usul namja yang di ketahui bernama Minho.

"Marathon?" tanya Heechul berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan cari alasan marathon beda dengan lari 100 meter." Junsu menjawab sekenanya. Sepertinya namja imut satu ini benar-benar tidak suka dengan Heechul.

"Benar, tapi jangan harap kau akan menang dariku" kata Kyu lalu pergi.

"Kau berisik sekali" Tiba-tiba Hankyung membuka suaranya membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah kesal.

"Huh?" Seru Kyuhyun meremehkan dengan smirk menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau seperti monyet berisik yang menakutkan bagiku." Kata Hankyung.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Kau juga seperti hantu track and field Han hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal. "Kau benar-benar dewasa hyung!" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Hankyung.

"Itu karena kau tidak dewasa sama sekali." Kata Hankyung seraya bangkit meninggalkan kelas membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal karenanya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengejar Hankyung tapi di urungkan niatnya melihat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

**Dorm 1**

"Tahukah kalian ketiga dorm di sekolah sedang berlomba?" kata ketua asrama dorm 1, Kangin.

"Ani" jawab salah satu penghuni Dorm 1, Shindong.

"Yaaak babo!" 'Duaakkk' Kangin memukul kepala Shindong dengan tongkat kayu kendo.

"Kita harus menang di lomba marathon tahun ini." Ucap Kangin mantap.

"Kangin~ah, Kangin~ah. Ada masalah besar!" kata seorang namja berlari menghampiri Kangin.

"Anak baru itu bisa lari seratus meter dalam waktu 9 detik" kata salah satu anggota tim bela diri.

"MWO?" kaget Kangin.

**Dorm 3**

"Dia sungguh bisa berlari dalam 9 detik?" kata Onew sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Tidak di ragukan lagi" jawab para anggota Seni lain.

"Bagus. Karena kita kekurangan tenaga untuk lomba! Dorm 3 akan menang dengan bantuannya. Kita harus mendapatkan kakinya." Kata Onew sambil menerawang.

"Ah, Heechul! itu dia Heechul." kata seseorang menunjuk Heechul yang tak sengaja lewat di depan mereka. Onew langsung memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk menghadang Heechul.

"Aku adalah Lee Jinki atau panggil saja aku Onew. Mungkin kau kaget dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba tapi kau akan terbiasa. Yang terpenting kau akan pinjamkan wajah dan kakimu untuk Dorm 3" kata Onew saat dia dan anggotanya berhasil menghadang Heechul.

"Dorm 3?"

"Nee." jawab Onew dengan nada di buat-buat.

"Ini akan baik untukmu. Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan di sini!" Onew menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Heechul.

"Tanda tangan?" tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Yeess." Onew menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan nada yang di buat seperti seorang wanita alias bencis (* bencong maksudnya #Plakk *).

"Ani" kata Heechul langsung berlari menjauh.

"Wuuooooo" kaget Onew melihat kecepatan berlari Heechul.

"Huh, nyaris saja" keluh Heechul di depan gerbang barat saat dia menghentikan larinya.

"Berhenti di situ!" kata anak-anak dorm 1 menghentikan langkah Heechul.

"Kim Heechul. Kami dari Dorm 1. Ayo uji kemampuanmu?" lagi, seorang namja berpakaian serba putih atau bisa di bilang pakaian untuk atlit bela diri (author babo ini ga' tau namanya) menghadang Heechul. Namja itu bersiap untuk menyerang Heechul.

"Neeee,,," Heechul berancang-ancang siap menyerang, tapi kemudian "Aku menolak!" Lanjut Heechul dan berniat lari kembali. Tapi sungguh sayang nasib berkata lain, dia sudah terkepung anggota Dorm 1 dan Dorm 3.

"Bergabung dengan Dorm 1 dan kami akan membuatmu lebih kuat" teriak Kangin. Ya Kangin, orang yang ingin menguji kemampuan Heechul tadi adalah Kangin, ketua asrama dorm 1.

"Kaangiiiiiiin~ah? Kim Heechul itu milikku" kata Onew dengan nada seperti biasa yang di buat-buat seperti yeoja saat menyadari kehadiran Kangin.

"Wow, kau kira kau hebat, Paha ayaaaam!" balas Kangin sedikit membentak.

"Beraninya kau menghinaku Racooonnn!" marah Onew.

"Hiyaaaaaa" terjadilah keributan antara dorm 1 dan 3 memperebutkan Heechul. Saat terjadi keributan itulah Heechul kabur dari mereka.

"Hosh, hosh! Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Apa mereka semua penyuka sesama jenis? Mereka sungguh gila" kata Heechul sambil berlari.

"Hey,,, anak baru!" panggil seseorang pada Heechul. Sontak Heechul langsung bersembunyi karena trauma dengan orang-orang dari Dorm 1 dan 3 tadi.

"Neoooo, Minho~sshi?" Tanya Heechul takut-takut.

"Ne, panggil saja Minho. Waegeurae?" Tanya Minho bingung melihat tingkah Heechul. Lalu Heechulpun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Hahaha, jadi seperti itu. Lalu kau mau masuk asrama berapa?" Tanya Minho. Minho berdiri, kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah papan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Heechul. Lalu Minho mengeluarkan sebuah remote control dari dalam sakunya. Di pencetnya salah satu tombol remote itu dan muncullah sebuah papan yang berisi tentang denah ketiga dorm.

"Di sini ada 3 asrama. Kau boleh pilih manapun yang kau suka. Asrama 1 di pegang Kim Young Woon atau Kangin untuk Bela Diri. Asrama 2 di pegang Park Yoochun untuk olah raga. Asrama 3 di pegang Lee Jinki atau Onew untuk seni pertunjukan. Ke tiga asrama akan selalu berlomba dalam setiap acara di sekolah. Dan jika menang kau akan mendapat hadiah special." Jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Hadiah special?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ne, misalnya seperti bisa pergi keluar asrama saat akhir pekan, karena kita tidak di perbolehkan keluar asrama. Atau makanan cuci mulut selama setahun penuh. Marathon minggu depan juga ada hadiah spesialnya" kata Minho menjelaskan.

"Pantas saja mereka berusaha mati-matian. Emm, Hankyung ada di asrama berapa?"

"Sama denganku, 2" jawab Minho.

"Baiklah, aku akan lihat-lihat dulu" kata Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan Minho.

"Asrama 2? Seperti apa ya?" kata Heechul sambil berjalan mencari letak asrama 2.

'Eh? Ciuman?' kaget Heechul. 'Mati aku kalau sampai dia tau aku melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja. Omooo, dia berjalan ke sini lagi' rutuk Heechul dalam hati.

"Eh? Apakah kau Kim Heechul?" Tanya seorang namja tampan berwajah cassanova yang berciuman dengan Yeoja yang Heechul lihat tadi.

"N, ne," jawab Heechul takut-takut.

"Seperti yang ku kira, aku Park Yoochun ketua asrama dorm 2. Ayo ku antar kau keliling dorm." Tawar Yoochun, seorang sunbae yang tak lulus lulus dari sekolah ini.

'Huuah, aku harus segera kabur.' Kata Heechul membatin, dalam pikirannnya dia takut Yoochun melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Ti, tidak usah." tolak Heechul halus.

"Ayolah tidak usah sungkan padaku!" ajak Yoochun dan langsung merangkul pundak Heechul mengajaknya masuk ke dorm. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tegah kesal menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Kim Junsu, orang yang selalu ingin merebut perhatian Yoochun.

"Ck, tak akan ku biarkan kau berdekatan dengan namja lain. Kau hanya milikku Chunnie" kata Junsu lirih dan tentu saja tanpa di sadari Yoochun ataupun Heechul.

Yoochun menunjukkan semua tempat yang ada di Dorm. Di mulai dari kamar para penghuni dorm 2, tempat rapat untuk dorm 2, tempat laundry.

Saat melewati rumah kecil di belakang arsama tiba-tiba Heechul berhenti. Ternyata Heechul berhenti karena melihat seekor anjing yang sangat lucu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Chocho tidak membiarkan siapapun dekat dengannya kecuali Hankyung dan para ga… dis." Kata Yoochun mengingatkan Heechul., tapi Yoochun langsung membelalakkan mata tak percaya saat melihat Heechul malah asyik mengelus-elus Chocho si anjing.

Setelah selesai dengan anjing Chocho Yoochun membawa Heechul ke kafetaria Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat seseorang duduk sendirian di dalam Kafe dengan wajah sangat pucat, wajahnya sungguh terlihat mengerikan bagi Heechul. Heechul ingat bahwa saat dia berkeliling dorm tadi Dia selalu melihat orang itu,

"Andweeee, kemanapun kita pergi aku selalu melihat orang yang sama" Heechul terlihat histeris saat dia melihat orang yang dari tadi selalu bertemu dengannya.

"Tak mungkin, kau pasti berhalusinasi." balas Yoochun acuh tak acuh.

"Aku serius! Mungkin dia setan." lanjut Heechul tetap pada keyakinannya yang membuat Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang di sebut setan oleh Heechul tadi.

"Hueeee, dia memang setan!" jerit Heechul yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yoochun saat orang yang di panggilnya setan tadi menoleh padanya dengan aura yang bisa di bilang sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Mwo? Yesung hyung maksudmu?" Tanya Yoochun setelah tau siapa orang yang di maksud setan oleh Heechul tadi "Dia memang bisa melihat setan" lanjut Yoochun.

"Melihat setan? Kau yakin dia bukan setan?" Heechul tetap tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yoochun, Heechul masih tetap yakin bahwa Yesung memang benar-benar setan.

"Aaaahhh, kauuu,,,,, kau punya aura yang sangat menarik." Yesung berdiri dan melihat aura yang ada pada diri Heechul sebelum kemudian dia pergi dari tempat itu.

Brukkkk bruukkk

"Heechul!" teriak Kangin yang ternyata telah sampai di tempat dimana ada Heechul dan Yoochun di sana "Jika kau dekat dengannya kau bisa hamil!" lanjut Kangin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yoochun.

"Kalian?" kata Yoochun heran.

"Hamil?" Heechul terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan Kangin. Segera saja heechul berlari menjauhi Yoochun dan bersembunyi di balik anak-anak dorm 1 dan 3.

"Playboy kacang, sudah berapa wanita yang kau hamili?" kata Kangin dan Onew bebarengan. Mereka berdua berniat mencegah Yoochun agar tak mendekati Heechul yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Heechul. Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku menghamili namja, ckckck." Yoochun mencoba menjelaskan pada Heechul yang masih terlihat takut padanya.

"Heechul, ayo masuk dorm 1. Kemampuanmu akan percuma kalau masuk dorm 2." Paksa Kangin.

"Dorm 3 Heechul" teriak Onew ikut-ikutan. Heechul terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang kemanakah dia akan masuk asrama?

"Sudah ku putuskan!" kata Heechul lantang sambil melihat ke arah taman yang ada di sebelah kafetaria. Membuat anak-anak dorm 1 dan 3 berharap bahwa Heechul akan memilih salah satu dari dorm mereka.

"Aku,,," Heechul menghentikan ucapnya sejenak, membuat semua orang harap-harap cemas padanya. Heechul tersenyum sambil menatap seseorang yang tidur di kursi taman.

"Aku akan masuk, Dorm 2!" terangnya dengan suara lantang dan langsung pergi meninggalkan semua orang.

BRUAKKKK

Seperti ada longsor saja, semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung jatuh lemas mendengarnya, kecuali satu orang Park Yoochun yang sudah mengira pastilah Heechul akan masuk dorm 2. Mengingat Dorm 1 ataupun Dorm 3, didalamnya terdapat orang-orang ababil semua.

'Tak ada senyum lagi sejak saat itu!' ucap Heechul yang melihat Hankyung tertidur di bangku yang ada di taman sekolah kemudian berlari menghampiri Hankyung yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Heechul.

"Haaaahhh" desah Heechul sembari duduk di tepi atas kursi tempat Hankyung tidur. *reader bisa bayangin gak?*

KRIETTT

GUBRAK

"Au,,, Appooo" rintih Heechul pelan. Kursi yang di pakai Heechul duduk dan Hankyung tidur adalah kursi yang sama. Dan saat Heechul duduk kursinya tidak seimbang jadinya kursi itu jatuh terbalik. Hankyung dan Heechul pun ikut terjatuh dengan posisi Hankyung di atas Heechul.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hankyung dingin. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu.

"Ak,,". Belum sempat Heechul menjawab Hankyung segera bangun lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Dia bahkan tak membantuku bangun" desah Heechul lesu #Poor Heechul

.

_^_TBC_^_

.

Otokhae?  
Castnya banyak berubah ya? Aku sedikit merubah castnya. Mian juga kalau membuat reader jadi bingung dengan perubahan cast ini.

Untuk yang terakhir Review please….


	3. Getting Into Forbidden Dormitory Part 2

**HANA-KIMI (SUJU VERSION)**

.

WARNING : Sebenernya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini ada beberapa member yang aku ubah gendernya jadi cewek. Jadi bisa di bilang ini GS, straight plus yaoi juga.

Alur ff ini juga sama ama yang asli Cuma mungkin ending yang berbeda nantinya.

**.**

Title : Hanazakari No Kimitachi E

Author : Chacha Heenim

Cast : Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee

Main Cast : Hankyung, Heechul, Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik fans, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri (Heechul milik author)

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

.

_Prev Chap:_

'_Tak ada senyum lagi sejak saat itu!' ucap Heechul yang melihat Hankyung tertidur di bangku yang ada di taman sekolah._

"_Haaaahhh" desah Heechul sembari duduk di tepi atas kursi tempat Hankyung tidur. *reader bisa bayangin gak?*_

_KRIETTT_

_GUBRAK_

"_Au,,, Appooo" rintih Heechul pelan. Kursi yang di pakai Heechul duduk dan Hankyung tidur adalah kursi yang sama. Dan saat Heechul duduk kursinya tidak seimbang jadinya kursi itu jatuh terbalik. Hankyung dan Heechul pun ikut terjatuh dengan posisi Hankyung di atas Heechul._

"_Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hankyung dingin. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu._

"_Ak,,". Belum sempat Heechul menjawab Hankyung segera bangun lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun._

"_Dia bahkan tak membantuku bangun" desah Heechul lesu #Poor Heechul_

.

.

**Getting Into The Forbidden Dormitory Part 2 of 2**

.

"YOOOO,,, Yeorobeun! Kita harus memutuskan siapa saja yang akan ikut lari marathon besok! Kyu sebagai kandidat utama juara tahun lalu!" Kata Park Yoochun selaku ketua asrama Dorm 2.

Yap, malam ini semua namja dari dorm 2 saat ini sedang berada di cafeteria. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan siapa saja yang akan ikut lari marathon besok.

"Ada lagi yang ingin ikut?" tanya Yoochun.

"AK,," perkataan Junsu langsung terhenti karena Yoochun tiba-tiba menawari Heechul.

"Heechul, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Yoochun pada Heechul.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak! Ku pikir Kyu benar lari seratus meter dengan lari marathon itu beda!" jawab Heechul.

"AKU!" teriak Junsu. Tapi tetap saja di abaikan oleh Yoochun.

"Lupakan!" kata Yoochun ketus pada Junsu.

"Chunnie, biarkan aku ikut! Teman appaku adalah pelari jadi biarkan aku ikut, ne!" ngeyel Junsu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yoochun dengan dolphin eyes yang tak luput dari wajah imutnya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu babo!" Jawab Yoochun sarkartis.

"Biarkan aku ikut ya! Jebal!" Junsu semakin gencar meminta pada Yoochun sampai akhirnya Yoochun mengijinkan Junsu ikut. Bukan karena kasihan atau apa tapi Yoochun benar-benar malas jika terus-terusan di tempeli oleh namja imut itu.

"Baiklah kurang 1 lagi!" kata Yoochun.

"Hankyung!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ani!" jawabnya singkat dengan nada sangat ketus.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, tak ada alasan untuk menolak! Kau lepaskan lompat tinggi karena tulang sendimu robek. Aku sungguh tak memahamimu." Terang Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Hankyung.

"Orang Bodoh sepertimu tak akan pernah mengerti!" jawaban Hankyung sangat ketus membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi tegang.

"Heh? Kau pikir kau di butuhkan di sini? Karena kau jago dalam semua hal kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya?" Sindir Kyuhyun sebal melihat Hankyung yang kini sudah tak peduli lagi pada sekelilingnya.

"Terserah apa katamu!" jawab Hankyung dingin.

"KAU?" marah Kyuhyun hendak memukul Hankyung.

"Heeeeeiii, ayolah Kyu! Santai, jangan marah-marah! Dulu kalian berdua sangat akrab bukan?" Kata teman-temannya menenangkan Kyu yang mulai emosi.

"Lebih baik aku ikut!" Kata Heechul yang tidak ingin terjadi pertengkaran antara keduanya. Sontak semua mata melihat ke arah Heechul heran.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali Heechul!" seru para namja dorm 2 senang.

.

.

"Huh, harus segera ku bereskan semua barang-barangku!" kata Heechul sambil mengangkat barang-barangnya ke kamarnya setelah pertemuan yang diadakan dorm 2 tadi selesai.

"Kebetulan sekali kita berada di kelas dan asrama yang sama, ne?" ucap Heechul senang ketika melihat Hankyung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Itu pasti merepotkan! Akhirnya aku dapat kamar untuk diriku sendiri tapi sekarang ada kau!" perkataan Hankyung membuat Heechul bungkam.

"A,,,"

BRUUUKK

Semua barang-barang yang di bawa Heechul terjatuh dari tangannya. Hankyung mendekat hendak membantu tapi dia langsung terdiam melihat barang-barang yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya itu.

"Untuk apa barang seperti ini?" Tanya Hankyung sinis melihat potongan potongan Koran yang memberitakan kemenangannya menjadi juara nasional lompat tinggi.

"I, itu…"

"Cukup!" potong Hankyung.

"Kenapa kau berhenti dari lompat tinggi?" tanya Heechul takut-takut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Hankyung dan beranjak ingin pergi.

"Aku akan memenangkan lomba itu untukmu. Jika aku menang marathon kau harus kembali ke lompat tinggi." Setelah mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan, Hankyung langsung pergi dengan membanting pintu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aish,,, harusnya aku tak bicara seperti itu!" sesal Heechul.

Kriettt

"Hankyung! Kyaaa!" Heechul langsung membalikkan badan sambil menutup mukanya. Heechul kira orang yang barusan masuk itu adalah Hankyung tapi ternyata bukan. Itu Yoochun yang hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang.

"Mana Hankyung ?" Tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Di, dia baru saja pergi!" jawab Heechul terbata.

"Pergi? Aish, Jinjja? Aku kan mau pinjam shampoo." Ucap Yoochun lalu pergi.

"Hankyung! Ada shampoo?" tiba-tiba ada lagi seorang namja yang masuk kamar HanChul hanya dengan memakai handuk saja.

"Dia tidak di sini sekarang." Jawab Heechul.

"HAN HYUUUNG!" seorang namja lagi lagi datang ke kamar HanChul, Minho ternyata.

"Sudah ku bilang Hankyung tidak ada!"

"SHAMP,,,"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK PUNYA!" ucapan Minho langsung terpotong dengan bentakan keras Heechul.

"Ku kira kau punya shampoo" ucap ke dua namja itu kecewa.

"Kenapa kalian semua tak ada yang punya shampoo?" Lirih Heechul setelah 2 namja itu keluar dari kamarnya kemudian Heechul beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Ssssrrhhhhhhh *suara apaan tu?*

Suara guyuran shower terdengar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata Kim Heechullah yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa Heechul sadari ternyata ada seseorang yang masuk kamar HanChul tanpa permisi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk saja di pingangnya.

Cklek cklek *apaan lagi ini?*

"Aish kenapa di kunci segala sih?" gerutu namja itu yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya ada Heechul yang sedang mandi. Dengan perlahan namja itu mengeluarkan penggaris yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi jika pintunya dikunci.

Kenapa penggaris? Karena pintunya hanya di kunci menggunakan grendel. *kunci yang kayak di jendela itu loh, kalau gak tau ntar aja liat di Filmnya* pintupun berhasil dengan mudah di buka oleh namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Kyu menjulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Meraba-raba sesuatu di dalamnya#plakk.

Merasa melihat sesuatu, Heechulpun menoleh ke belakang. Betapa kagetnya Heechul melihat ada sebuah tangan terjulur masuk ke dalam. Heechul mundur sampai di pojokan kamar mandi karena Heechul sangat takut jika orang itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam. Ternyata eh ternyata Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengambil shampoo yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Heechulpun bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Aku mau pinjam ini!" kata Kyuhyun. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau Kyuhyun pun bergegas pergi dari kamar HanChul tapi saat ingin membuka pintu,

"Han hyung aku mau masuk!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

BRUAAAKKK

"Auuuu" Rintih Kyuhyun yang terpental karena menabrak seseorang. Sedangkan orang yang menabrak Kyuhyun alias Junsu masih berdiri kokoh di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan ingin berdiri tapi,

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

HUAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hanya suara teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan. Teriakan dari Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang sangat syok. Karena saat mereka bertabrakan tadi handuk yang di pakai Jusnu terlepas dan tubuhnya polos tanpa ada kain yang menutupi. *ingetkan kalau mereka Cuma pakai handuk doank?*. Kyuhyun yang ingin berdiri jadi batal karena posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan. Kyuhyun jatuh tepat di depan Junsu dan saat Kyuhyun menoleh bukan Junsu yang di dapatinya melainkan junior Junsulah yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Dan teriakan Heechul hanya karena dia kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Bahkan Chochopun sampai keluar dari kandangnya.

.

_**Klinik**_

"Annyeong!" ucap Heechul masuk ke Klinik sekolah.

"Tunggu, aku hampir selesai." Ucap dokter yang ada di Klinik itu. Seorang dokter muda yang sangat tampan. Jung Yunho, yang sedang menjahit baju.

"Menjahit baju sama seperti menjahit manusia!" ucap Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari baju yang sedang di jahitnya.

"Kau belum menyerahkan surat keterangan medis padaku!" ucap Yunho memulai setelah acara menjahitnya selesai.

"Appaku sudah mengirimkannya dari Amerika. Apa belum sampai padamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani, tanpa surat itu kau belum resmi menjadi murid SuJu high school." Ucapan Yunho membuat Heechul kaget.

"Eh? Baiklah minggu depan akan aku bawa padamu!" kata Heechul.

.

_**Kepsek Room**_

"Akhirnya marathon sudah tiba." Ucap kepala sekolah SM high school atau biasa di panggil kepala sekolah Kibum

"Apakah anda yakin ini ide yang bagus?" tanya , asisten pribadi sang kepala sekolah.

"Tak ada salahnya. Bukankah kau juga harus memberi tanaman agar bisa tumbuh? Maksudku memberi air." Kata Kepala Sekolah Kim menjelaskan.

"Dan aku tak boleh membuatnya kering!" jawab Siwon menambahkan.

"Sama seperti manusia. Kau harus memelihara mereka agar bisa tumbuh. Jadi mereka bisa mekar nantinya. Tugas kita adalah untuk membantu mereka mekar dengan indah!" terang Kibum bijak.

"NE!" jawab Siwon tersenyum senang.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di lapangan sekolah siswa-siswa dorm 2 sedang pelajaran olahraga, seperti yang di duga Kyuhyun selalu memperoleh skor waktu tercepat. Kyuhyunpun melangkah dengan senyum bangga tapi senyumnya langsung hilang begitu ia melihat Heechul berlari secepat kilat. Skor Kyuhyunpun terkalahkan oleh Heechul.

"Beruntung Heechul masuk tim kita. Dia benar-benar cepat." Kata Minho tersenyum bahagia. Sementara Kyuhyun masih syock karena rekornya terkalahkan.

"Bagaimana bisa murid pindahan mengalahkan rekor kita?" kata Kyuhyun marah dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Jangan berbangga dulu karena 50 meter belum ada apa-apanya. Dan satu lagi, di marathon nanti akan ku pastikan aku yang akan menang!" gertak Kyuhyun kemudian pergi.

"Kyuuu!" Heechul yang tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba marah mencoba untuk memanggilnya, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa pelajaran belum selesai.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhh" Hanya teriakan Kyuhyun yang menjadi jawabannya.

_Sedangkan di belakang sekolah tengah terjadi percakapan yang membicarakan Heechul._

"_Jatuhkan Kim Heechul! Kau paham!" kata seorang namja pada namja lain sambil berjalan menuju Dorm mereka._

_**Dorm 2**_

"Akhirnya hadiahnya sudah di umumkan!" teriak Yoochun girang.

"WUOOOOO, Apa hadiahnya?" tanya penghuni dorm 2 semangat.

"Hadiahnya adalah,,," Yoochun memberi jeda sedikit. Ingin membuat penasaran para penghuni dorm 2.

"Neeeeeeee?" kor semuanya kompak.

"Hadiahnya adalah keluar akhir pekan selama setahun. Seluruh asrama juga berhak!" Semangat Yoochun sambil menari-nari gaje.

"Yeeeeiiiii." akhirnya semuanyapun ikut menari gaje kecuali HanChulKyu.

"Apa bagusnya bisa keluar di akhir pekan?" tanya Heechul pada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja itu bagus! Aku bisa berkencan dengan Jessica, Yoona, Sunny, Taeyon, Tiffany,,," perkataan Yoochun yang menghitung jumlah pacarnya terhenti karena Junsu tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa di undang.

"Besok adalah hari yang special untukmu. Aku akan membereskan semua yang menghalangimu!" bisik Junsu pada Yoochun yang masih menari gaje.

_**Dorm 1**_

"Marathon besok, kalian semua harus menang! ARRA!" ucap Kangin selaku ketua asrama dorm 1.

"Neeeeee!" serempak semuanya menjawab 'iya'.

"Jika kalian tidak bisa menang aku akan menambah intensitas latihan kalian."

_**Dorm 3**_

"Dorm 2 ada Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang tampaknya akan menang." Mulai Onew di tengah tengah pengikutnya dalam suasana yang remang-remang.

"Jika orang tanpa kekuatan fisik seperti kita ingin menang, kita harus gunakan kepandaian kita." Lanjutnya dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kita akan bertukar di titik balik 5 kilometer." Ucap Onew.

_**.**_

_**Esoknya**_

Lomba marathon akhirnya telah tiba. Masing-masing dorm telah siap dengan kandidat masing-masing. Mulai dari dorm 1 yang di ketuai Kangin, dorm 2 Yoochun dan dorm 3 Onew. Sorak sorai siswi dari Shinki high school memenuhi halaman SM high school untuk menyemangati para peserta lomba.

"Meski hadiahnya menggoda, entah kenapa terlihat seperti Kepala sekolah yang selalu main-main dengan kita." Ucap Yoochun kepada semua atlit yang telah berkumpul sesuai dorm masing-masing. Dorm 2 sedang melakukan stretching, termasuk Heechul yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Ini hanya ujian dari Kepala Sekolah. Aku tak akan mengecewakan Kepala Sekolah!" semangat Kangin dengan gaya karatenya.

"Aaaani! Semua adalah mengenai kepandaian. Melihat betapa bagus kita menipu satu sama lain." Ucap Onew menimpali sambil memakai topeng.

"Bukankah di larang memakai topeng?" Tanya Yoochun pada Onew dkk yang memakai topengnya.

"Ini adalah seni. Phantom of Opera." Jawab Onew santai.

"Ahhhhh!" teriak Heechul kesakitan saat ada orang yang menginjak kakinya. Heechul menoleh ke bawah, terlihat darah segar mengucur dari kakinya membuat Heechul sedikit meringis sakit.

"Hei, semangat ya!" ucap Kyuhun pada Heechul yang hanya di jawab "Ooh" dari Heechul.

"Para atlit silahkan memasuki lapangan!" ucap seseorang yang berperan sebagai pembawa acara lari marathon ini.

"Janji atlit juara tahun lalu! Cho Kyuhyun!" lanjut pembawa acara itu.

"Janji! Aku akan mewakili semua murid SM High School. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 2c akan bertanding dengan adil. Tidak akan mengecewakan SM High School!" Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji atlit.

"Baiklah semuanya! Kita akan mulai lari marathonnya!" sebuah suara yang sangat halus menggema dari lantai 2. Tepatnya dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Sontak semua orang menoleh kea rah asal suara itu.

HUWOOOOO

Teriak mereka semua senang melihat Kepala sekolahnya akhirnya menampakkan diri juga. Maklum saja hanya kepala sekolahlah satu-satunya wanita di SM High School.

"Apa Anda akan menembak dari sini?" tanya Mr. Choi Siwon, asisten dari Mrs. Kim Kibum.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya enteng dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tutup telinga!" perintah Mrs. Kim pada Mr. Choi yang langsung menutup telinganya sendiri. Merasa tidak ada gerakan Mrs. Kim menoleh pada Mr. Choi.

"Tutup telingaku! Bukan telingamu!" lagi-lagi Mrs. Kim memberi perintahnya dan langsung di turuti Mr. Choi.

"Siap dari titik awal! Daaaannnn Mulai!" satu tembakan meluncur dengan manis dari tangan Mrs. Kim. Perlombaan pun di mulai. Semua peserta mulai berlari meninggalkan garis start dengan semangat membara.

Srettt

Salah seorang dari peserta lomba terlihat di geret oleh seorang yeoja cantik.

"Ige Mwoya? Ini daftar 15 yeoja yang saat ini kau kencani." kata seorang Yeoja sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas ke hadapan namja tampan bernama Park Yoochun.

"Kau berselingkuh hah?" timpal yeoja yang satunya lagi.

"Eh? Apa ini?" bingung Yoochun yang tidak tau ada apa sebenarnya ini. yang dia tahu hanyalah kenapa ke 15 yeojachingunya berkumpul jadi satu di sini.

"Kalau hanya satu orang aku masih bisa mengerti. Kau berselingkuh dengan 15 orang hah?" marah Yeoja itu "Dasar brengsek!" umpat ke-15 yeoja itu lalu memukuli Yoochun.

'kau bilang ingin membereskannya untukku? Inikah caramu membereskan untukku?' miris Yoochun mengingat perkataan Junsu.

'mian Chunnie, karena kau hanyalah milikku!' batin Junsu senang melihat Yoochun dengan 15 ~mantan~ pacarnya.

_**Di lain tempat**_

"Ku dengar Heechul masih tetap berlari!" ucap seorang namja di sebuah toilet.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan, paku sudah melukai kakinya!" ucap namja satunya.

"Jinjja? Jika asrama kami tidak menang,,,"

BRRUAAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Hankyung. Orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi.

"Perintah Kangin huh?" tanya Hankyung penuh penekanan sambil mendorong salah satu namja tersebut ke tembok dan mencengkeram kerah namja itu kencang.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. semuanya adalah keinginan kami. Jika dorm kami tidak menang maka Kangin akan menghukum kami" jawabnya takut-takut.

Brakkk

Hankyung meninju dinding yang ada di belakangnya

"Kau sakiti Heechul demi itu? Katakan pada Kangin. Kalian sungguh menyedihkan!" Ucapnya lalu pergi.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di titik balik 5km. Terlihat fotografer sekolah Jaejoong telah berdiri disana sambil sesekali memotret atlit yang telah sampai di titik 5 km.

"Cepat! Cepat!" teriak Onew memberi instruksi. Sesuai rencana, mereka akan bertukar tempat di titik 5km, topeng yang mereka gunakan tadi adalah salah satu trik akan tak ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka berbuat curang.

Dengan senyum mengembang Jaejoong mendekati gerombolan dari dorm 3 itu sambil memamerkan hasil jepretannya. Onew sungguh syok melihat Jaejoong ada di sana.

"Recanakuuuuu!" ucap Onew lalu jatuh pingsan seperti orang yang terkena penyakit ayan.

"Ketuaaaaaaa" Teriak anak buah Onew.

.

"Kepala sekolah, Liat ini!" kata Mr. Choi masuk dengan membawa sebuah Laptop di tangannya. Menunjukkan foto-foto yang di dapat fotografer sekolah.

"Mereka bertukar tempat?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Ne!" jawab Mr. Choi singkat.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengatakan. Mereka di diskualifikasi!" kata Kepsek Kim.

.

Di sisi lain Heechul tetap berlari bersama Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Tak terbesit niat untuk mundur sedikitpun meskipun kakinya sudah berlumuran darah karena dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan memenangkan lomba ini untuk Hankyung.

"Heechullie kakimu berdarah. Lebih baik menyerah saja!" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir melihat kaki Heechul berdarah.

"Sekali lagi! Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum!" Jawab Heechul segera menambah kecepatan larinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan kata-kata Heechul.

"Grup pertama yang memimpin sudah masuk. Itu Kim Heechul!" ucap seorang mc saat Heechul terlihat mulai memasuki garis finish. Di sisi lain, Hankyung hanya bisa menatap Heechul khawatir, apalagi saat dia melihat kakinya yang penuh dengan darah segar.

"Heechul! Heechul! Heechul! Heechul!" teriak semuanya menyemangati Heechul.

Heechul terlihat sangat letih sekali dan raut mukanya menunjukkan kesakitan yang teramat sangat saat memasuki 600m sebelum finish.

"Hhhaaaaaaaa" teriak Kangin menambah kecepatannya.

"Wuoooo, Kangin mendahului Heechul." Ucap mc tadi.

Terjadilah perang saling mengejar antara Heechul, Kangin dan Kyuhyun. Kangin sangat semangat sekali karena dia berada di nomor satu dan jarak sampai finish hanya tinggal 300m. Kyuhyun berlari beriringan dengan Heechul tapi kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan Heechul sendiri. Sedangkan Heechul masih tetap berusaha berlari dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya.

Hankyung tertegun melihat kegigihan Heechul yang terus berlari sambil menahan sakit. Di belakang Hankyung terlihat seorang namja memperhatikan Heechul yang tengah berlari. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan. Menyesal telah melukai kaki Heechul.

Buuurrggghh

Heechul terjatuh. Heechul masih mencoba berdiri tapi sayangnya tak bisa. Kakinya terlalu sakit hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya saja. Heechul meringis kesakitan di tengah-tengah riuh penonton yang tercengang melihat Heechul memegangi kakinya sampai Kyuhunpun menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menatap Heechul. Hankyung yang masih berdiri di bangku penonton kaget melihat Heechul jatuh.

Kyuhyun tetap memandangi Heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia masih berpikir harus menyelamatkan Heechul atau memenangkan lomba ini. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhun tersadar saat Hankyung berlari menghampiri Heechul. Kyuhyunpun memilih ikut menghampiri Heechul.

"Akhirnya pemenangnya dari Dorm 1. Kangin!" ucap sang mc.

"YOOOOO" teriak Kangin senang tetapi sesaat kemudian langsung bungkam melihat Heechul kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa?' Tanya Hankyung khawatir saat telah mencapai Heechul.

"Aku akan ke klinik dan memanggil Dokter Jung!" kata Kyuhyun lalu berlari hendak ke Klinik.

"Kau masih bisa berdiri? Ayo!" kata Hankyung membantu Heechul berdiri dan menggendongnya. Semua penonton terbengong tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Sedetik kemudian mereka semua berteriak

"HEECHUL~AH, TIDAK APA! KAU SUDAH BERJUANG KERAS UNTUK MENANG!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

"HEECHUL! HEECHUL! HEECHUL!" teriak mereka serempak menyuarakan nama Heechul.

Setelah itu Heechul di bawa ke klinik oleh Hankyung. Karena Dokter Jung bilang Heechul tidak apa-apa Hankyung dan Kyuhyun di suruh kembali ke asrama mereka meninggalkan Heechul di klinik sendirian.

.

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ada di Klinik?" Tanya heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun rupanya!" sahut sebuah suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Dokter Jung atau kita panggil Yunho saja.

"Ne, aku sudah tak apa. Aku mau kembali ke asrama saja!" kata Heechul setelah sadar kenapa dirinya ada di Klinik.

"Kembali? Kau yakin masih bisa kembali?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai membuat Heechul bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu! Kenapa ada seorang YEOJA di sekolah khusus namja seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekati Heechul membuat Heechul takut setengah mati.

.

^_^ TBC ^_^

.

For the last, Review ne!


	4. Wrong Kiss part 1

**HANA-KIMI (SUJU VERSION)**

.

WARNING : Sebenernya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini ada beberapa member yang aku ubah gendernya jadi cewek. Jadi bisa di bilang ini straight atau GS plus yaoi juga.

Alur ff ini juga sama ama yang asli Cuma mungkin ending yang berbeda nantinya.

.

Title : Hanazakari No Kimitachi E

Author : Chacha Heenim

Cast : Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee

Main Cast : Hankyung, Heechul, Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : Mereka milik fans, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri (Heechul milik author)

.

.

_**Preview**_

_Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka membuat Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya._

"_Eh? kenapa aku ada di Klinik?" Tanya heechul pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Sudah bangun rupanya!" sahut sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah suara Dokter Jung atau kita panggil Yunho saja._

"_Ne, aku sudah tak apa. aku mau kembali ke asrama!" kata Heechul setelah sadar kenapa dirinya ada di Klinik._

"_Kembali? Kau yakin masih bisa kembali?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai membuat Heechul bingung._

"_Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu! Kenapa ada seorang YEOJA di sekolah khusus namja seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mendekati Heechul membuat Heechul takut setengah mati._

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

**Wrong Kiss Part 1 of 2**

.

"Mw, mwoya? Mak, maksud anda apa?" Tanya Heechul kentara sekali bahwa dia sangat takut ketahuan.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di tengah-tengah sekolah namja, hm?" Tanya Yunho sambil duduk di sebelah Heechul yang membuat Heechul semakin mundur ketakutan.

"Si, siapa yang anda maksud?" Heechul berusaha bersikap biasa saja tetapi gagal sepertinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku alasanmu datang ke sini?" Heechul semakin panic saat Yunho menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Heechul sebelumnya, akibatnya Heechul jatuh dari ranjang karena terus mundur untuk menghindari tatapan Yunho. Saat Heechul sudah terduduk di lantai Yunho memegang kaki Heechul yang terluka. Heechul meringis menahan sakit karena Yunho menekannya dengan kencang.

"Kau fikir kau bisa membodohiku?" seringai Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Heechul. Belum sempat Yunho malanjutkan interogasinya tiba-tiba Chocho datang menyerang Yunho sehingga Heechul langsung lari dari Yunho. Yunho yang memang dasarnya tau keganasan Chocho langsung bersembunyi di kolong tempat yang Heechul pakai tidur semalam.

Heechul berhenti di taman untuk meredakan sakit di kakinya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aish samaranku terbongkar. Otokhae?" Ucap Heechul lirih.

Melihat Chocho datang, Heechul mengikuti Chocho yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya, tapi betapa kagetnya Heechul saat melihat Chocho menghampiri Hankyung yang berjalan-jalan di taman itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Heechul langsung saja menghampiri Hankung yang tengah bermain bersama Chocho.

"Gomawo Hankyung~ah!" Kata Heechul saat sudah berada di depan Hankyung. Membuat Hankyung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Untuk?" Tanya Hankyung dingin.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Jawab Heechul.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Tanya Hamkyung dingin.

"Hari ini kau mengirim chocho dan kemarin kau menggendongku ke klinik." Jawab Heechul dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ck, jangan salah mengartikan kebaikanku. Itu bukan karena kau tapi karena kakimu yang terluka!" Kata Hankyung dingin.

"Ck, kau terlalu sombong mengatakan ingin menang, tapi ternyata kau malah terluka." Lanjut Hankyung membuat Heechul bungkam. Tapi sedetik kemudian Heechul langsung memasang muka sebalnya.

"Kaulah yang sombong." Balas Heechul kesal dengan perkataan Hankyung.

"Huh?" Hankyung mengernyit bingung tetapi tetap dengan memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Rambutmu panjang dan bagus seperti wanita, kau pikir itu pantas untukmu huh? Itu sama sekali tak cocok denganmu. Kau itu tampan tapi tak punya teman. Duniamu begitu sempit karena kau selalu sendirian." Balas Heechul sengit.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Hankyung datar tanpa ekspresi dan di jawab anggukan kepala dari Heechul. Setelah itu Hankyungpun pergi dengan membawa Chocho.

"Aissshhh, apa yang ku katakan barusan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku." Sesal Heechul tersadar akan kelakuannya barusan.

.

Malam harinya Kangin dan siswa dari dorm 1 bersujud meminta ma'af kepada Heechul atas kejadian di marathon. Dorm 1 dan dorm 2 sedang berkumpul di kafetaria. Heechul dengan besar hati mema'afkan mereka tetapi Yoochun tetap tidak terima dengan permintaan maaf itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan pembatalan kemenangan kami?" Kata Kangin masih mencoba membujuk Yoochun agar mema'afkan kesalahan siswa dorm 1.

"Ckckck, pembatalan kemenangan di,,,"

"Ani, ani, ani!" belum sempat Yoochun melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba asisten kepala sekolah datang menengahi mereka.

"Tidak perlu pembatalan, menyesal saja sudah cukup. Dan lagi hadiah juga sudah di batalkan. Yang terpenting kalian harus,,," Mrs. Choi menggantungkan kalimatnya, terlihat raut bingung dari Mr. Choi. Kemudian Mr. Choi membuka telapak tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tinta.

"Bertanggung jawab dan maju terus. Bukankah itu juga mengakui kesalahan namanya?" lanjut .

"Tap,,,"

"Itu yang di katakan kepala sekolah" lanjut sebelum ada yang membantah.

"Yaaaahhhh!" desah kecewa terlontar dari mulut para namja tampan itu. Kalau itu keputusan kepala sekolah, bisa apa mereka?

"Tidak apa-apa Chunnie, kau kan tidak punya yeojachinggu jadi tidak perlu keluar akhir pekan kan?" sahut Junsu dari belakang kepada Yoochun yang mendunduk kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara KAUUUU!" teriak Yoochun berusaha mencekik Junsu tapi ditahan teman-temannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kali ini aku memang menang tapi lain kali aku akan menang dengan fair." Kata Kangin menghentikan aksi cekik mencekik itu.

"Huahahahaha" suara seseorang atau yang lebih mirip suara hantu tiba-tiba menggema dari sudut kiri kafetaria, membuat semua namja menoleh ke arah kiri dengan bingung dan takut.

"Huahahahaha" kembali suara itu menggema tetapi dari arah kanan membuat namja-namja itu kembali menoleh ke arah kanan.

"Kekekekeke" suara tawa itu kembali terdengar dari belakang membuat semuanya menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Onewlah pemilik suara itu.

"Tidak semudah itu kau menang, kali ini Dorm kamilah yang akan menang." Kata Onew percaya diri.

"Choi Siwon Songsaengnim." Panggil Onew dan di balas anggukan dan senyum tipis dari Mr. Choi.

Sraaakkk

Dengan tiba-tiba Kangin membuka sebuah banner yang entah di dapatnya dari mana.

"Acara berikutnya adalah Mr. SM kontes" Lanjut Kangin membaca tulisan dari banner itu.

.

Setelah perdebatan kecil di kafetaria tadi, keadaan asrama pun mulai lenggang karena beberapa namja sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

"Hey, Chul~ah! Apa kakimu sudah tak apa?" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul pundak Heechul dari belakang membuat Heechul sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Uhm, Ne." jawab Heechul sambil mengangguk imut.

Deg, deg, deg,

"Ada apa Kyu?" Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Kyuhyun, Heechul mendongak sedikit karena Kyuhyun memang lebih tinggi dari Heechul.

Deg, deg, deg, deg, deg

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar saat menyentuh Heechul' batin Kyuhyun bingung sambil melihat Heechul yang juga tengah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hey!" panggil Heechul sekali lagi.

"Ah, n, ne." seakan tersadar Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Heechul.

"Wae?" tanya Heechul lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ah, eee, ano, itu, ah, ani ani, ani eopseo." Jawab Kyuhyun bingung, entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa gugup jika di dekat Heechul.

"Apa kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ne, gwenchana Kyu." Jawab Heechul apa adanya.

"Baguslah, hey bagaimana kalau kita, "DEG" " perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh Heechul lagi, membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal.

"Hm?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi sahabat? Ah, tidak, tidak. bagaimana kalau aku panggil hyung? Kau lebih tua dariku kan? Atau kau, aiiiisssh. Sudahlah, aku pergi!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya bingung membuat Heechul cengo dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC dan aneh.

"Namja, namja, namja. Dia itu Namja." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berputar-putar bingung.

"Aku tak mungkin suka pada namja. Ani, ani, aku masih normal tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak tak normal?" Ucap Kyuhyun bertambah bingung ketika dirinya mengingat wajah imut Heechul.

.

Adakah yang bertanya Mr. SM Kontes itu apa? Mr SM Kontes adalah acara gabungan dari SM dengan Shinki. Pada dasarnya acara ini untuk memilih King and Queen. Tahun lalu posisi King tentu saja di pegang Hankyung. Onew berada di posisi 2, Yoochun ke 3, Kyuhyun ke 4 dan Kangin ke 5. So, siapakah King and Queen tahun ini? Kita lihat saja nanti ok. wkwkwk

.

Keesokan harinya siswi-siswi st. Shinki mendatangi SM High School. Key beserta kelompoknya berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, apalagi saat mereka mendengar bisikan-bisikan siswa SM tentang mereka.

Sementara di lobi Heechul beserta siswa SM lainnya sedang sibuk menghias ruangan. Kyuhyun sendiri menyibukkan diri membuat sakura. Hankyung? Entahlah namja tampan satu ini hilang ke mana. =_=

"Kau sedang membuat bintang ya?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aiisssh, baboya! Ini sakura, bukan bintang. Dasar kura-kura babo!" decak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Yesung bingung melihat siswa siswi St. Shinki dan SM sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana kemari. Bukan menghias ruangan, melainkan bertukar nomer ponsel. Maklum saja, jarang-jarang banyak gadis cantik di SM jadilah mereka seperti itu.

"Hentikan acara bodoh kalian!" Seru Key sedikit berteriak dengan gaya bossy nya. Sontak semua langsung kembali ke posisi masing-masing melihat Key lah yang berbicara tadi. Dengan sombongnya Key berjalan mengitari ruangan itu dan mengatur kegiatan menghias ruangan yang akan di jadikan tempat kontes.

"Kalian, atur mereka agar berhenti bermain-main." Perintah Key kepada 4 sahabat atau mungkin pengikutnya?

Ctk, Bluuuurrrr

"Lee Suuuungggmiiinn" desis Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil Wookie melihat kecerobohan Sungmin menumpahkan hiasan bintang-bintang.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"Ah, nan gwenchan… na." ucap Sungmin sedikit terbata melihat namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Heiii!" panggil namja di depan Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"N, ne." Jawab Sungmin tersadar dari acara melamunnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Biar ku bantu." Kata namja itu lalu berjongkok di depan Sungmin.

"Ne, go, gomawo Kyuhyun~sshi." Kata Sungmin ikut berjongkok dengan Kyuhyun.

.

"Sendirian hm?" Tanya Yunho ssaem melihat Hankyung sendirian di atap sekolah sambil memainkan bola tangan.

"Sekarang kau dan Heechul tinggal sekamar kan? Kulihat dia orang yang sangat menarik." Kata Yunho ssaem memulai pembicaraan.

"Ck, dia orang yang merepotkan. Aku tidak peduli sengannya." Kata Hankyung dingin sembari berjalan hendak meninggalkan atap dan Yunho ssaem.

"Hanyung~ah, bagaimana dengan trek dan lapangan?" Kata Yunho ssaem membuat Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian benar-benar berlalu tanpa mengindahkan ucapan dokter muda itu.

.

_**Dorm 1**_

"Untuk perlombaan kali ini sepertinya kalian tidak membutuhkan kepemimpinanku. Satu hal yang aku ingin kalian pahami, semua yang kulakukan adalah bentuk rasa cintaku pada kalian dan sekolah ini." kata Kangin di depan para anggota klub bela diri yag telah berbaris rapi di hadapannya.

"Yaaaaa." Seru semua anggota kompak.

"Jika ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkan aku kembali memimpin klub ini silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini dalam 1 menit. Aku tidak akan menghentikan kalian." Kata Kangin sambil menunjuk pintu dan berbalik menghadap belakang sambil memejamkan mata.

Sontak semua anggota langsung menuju pintu yang di tunjuk Kangin tanpa menimbulkan suara.

1 orang terdepan berusaha membuka pintu, tapi tidak bisa. Shindong yang memiliki tubuh besarpun maju untuk membuka pintu sebelum waktu 1 menitnya habis tap tetap tidak bisa. Melihat pintu tidak bisa di buka semua anggota bergotong royong membuka pintu, 1 orang di depan dan yang lainnya membantu dengan menarik pinggang orang yang ada di depannya.

Sementara itu Kangin menghitung mundur waktu 1 menit yang dia berikan.

"8, 7, 6, 5" ucap Kangin menghitung waktunya dengan seluruh anggota yang masih berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil karena memang dari awal udah di kunci sama Kangin.

"4, 3, 2,1."

"Waktu habis." ucap Kangin membuka matanya dan mebalikkan badannya.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang Kangin melihat satu-persatu anggota timnya yang masih berbaris rapi di depannya. Tidak ada yang berkurang, masih tetap sama.

"Bagus, ternyata kalian masih menginginkan aku memimpin di sini." Kata Kangin bangga.

"Yaaaa!" jawab para anggota kompak. #poor anggota.

_**Dorm 2**_

Berbeda dengan Dorm 1 yang heboh dengan kepemimpinan dorm, para namja yang mengisi asrama 2 terlihat sedang makan malam sambil berbincang-bincang membicarakan kontes.

"Chunnie, kau harus mengubah konsep untuk asrama kita tahun ini ne!" kata Junsu dengan suara imutnya.

"Benar, kau harus melakukan perubahan hyung jidat lebar." Sahut Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan Junsu.

"Yaack, jaga bicaramu bocah evil. Aku yang paling tua di sini." sahut Yoochun sewot, tidak terima dengan panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Benar, hyung juga sih tidak lulus-lulus dari sini makanya hyung menjadi yang paling tua." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Yaaakkk, epil kurang ajaaar. Sini kau." Teriak Yoochun tak terima sambil menodongkan sendok dan garbunya kea rah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum evil.

"Sudahlah Chunnie, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja tema apa yang harus di gunakan untuk asrama kita." Kata Junsu sambil bergelayut manja pada Yoochun.

"Minho, kau yang lakukan." Kata Yoochun menunjuk Minho yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak. aku tidak mau."

"Yesung!" kata Yoochun lagi tetapi Yesung terlebih dulu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Yoochun melihat seluruh penghuni asrama 2 dan melihat Heechul yang duduk terdiam di samping Yesung. Yoochun menyunggingkan seringai sambil melihat teman-temannya yang lain.

"KAU YANG MELAKUKAN HEECHUL" teriak seluruh penghuni dorm 2.

"Eeeeehhhh? Ta, tapi,,,"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau harus melakukannya Kim Heechul." Kata Junsu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya membuat Heechul mau tidak mau mengiyakan permintaan teman-teman sedormnya.

"Neo, Kim Heechul. Darawa" Kata Hankyung menunjuk Heechul yang duduk di antara dirinya dan Yesung. Heechulpun beranjak berdiri mengikuti Hankyung sementara teman –temannya yang lain masih berbicara sendiri-sendiri.

"Kenapa gelap sekali? Hankyung~ah, dimana saklar lampunya?" Tanya Heechul mencari-cari letak saklar lampu yang ada di gudang.

"Hehe, ige." Kata Hankyung mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas dan tangan kanannya menyentuh ketiaknya. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit bingung melihatnya.

Dengan sempoyongan Hankyung berjalan ke arah Heechul, tapi karena memang keseimbangannya tidak baik Hankyung terjatuh dengan menarik Heechul sehingga Heechul menimpa Hankyung.

Heechul merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat kala menyadari posisinya dengan Hankyung yang begitu dekat. Heechul memperhatikan wajah damai Hankyung yang menutup mata di bawahnya tetapi tiba-tiba Hankyung membuka matanya.

Sementara itu di meja makan Yoochun yang baru tersadar dengan tingkah Hankyung barusan langsung melihat ke arah piring Hankyung. Begitupula teman-teman yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hankyung? Acar?" Kata Yoochun dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur khawatir. Sontak semua namja langsung berlari mencari Hankyung yang membawa Heechul pergi.

Brakk

Semua penghuni dorm 1 langsung membuka pintu untuk memastikan keadaan Hankyung dan Heechul tapi,,

CUP~

.

^_^TBC^_^  
.


	5. Wrong kiss part 2

**HANA-KIMI Remake (SJ VERSION)**

.

WARNING : Sebenarnya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini ada beberapa member yang aku ubah gendernya jadi cewek. Jadi bisa di bilang ini straight atau GS plus yaoi juga.

Cerita di ff ini sama dengan yang asli, cuma mungkin ending yang sedikit berbeda nantinya.

Title : Hanazakari No Kimitachi E

Author : Chacha Heenim

Cast : Super Junior, DBSK, SHINee

Disclaimer : Mereka milik fans, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri (Heechul milik author)

.

_**Preview**_

_Dengan sempoyongan Hankyung berjalan ke arah Heechul, tapi karena memang keseimbangannya tidak baik Hankyung terjatuh dengan menarik Heechul sehingga Heechul menimpa Hankyung._

_Heechul merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat kala menyadari posisinya dengan Hankyung yang begitu dekat. Heechul memperhatikan wajah damai Hankyung yang menutup mata di bawahnya tetapi tiba-tiba Hankyung membuka matanya._

_Sementara itu di meja makan Yoochun yang baru tersadar dengan tingkah Hankyung barusan langsung melihat ke arah piring Hankyung. Begitupula teman-teman yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan wajah terkejut._

"_Hankyung? Acar?" Kata Yoochun dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur khawatir. Sontak semua namja langsung berlari mencari Hankyung yang membawa Heechul pergi._

_Brakk_

_Semua penghuni dorm 1 langsung membuka pintu untuk memastikan keadaan Hankyung dan Heechul tapi,,_

_CUP~_

.

^_^ Happy Read ^_^

.

**Wrong Kiss Part 2 of 2**

.

Mata Heechul membelalak lebar kala merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Hankyung menciumnya tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertamanya. Heechulpun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hankyung dan menampar Hankyung.

Tetapi Heechul kembali di kejutkan dengan Hankyung yang langung pingsan setelah terkena tamparannya dan hal itu membuat Heechul menjadi panic.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun cs, mereka juga sama kagetnya dengan Heechul. Tetapi mereka segera tersadar dari acara kagetnya setelah mendengar tamparan keras di pipi Hankyung. Kyuhyun beserta Yoochun dan kawan-kawanpun masuk dan membawa Hankyung ke kamarnya. Heechul yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa diam mengikuti teman-temannya yang membawa Hankyung ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Heechul duduk di samping Hankyung sambil memandangi wajah tertidur Hankyung sementara teman-temannya memilih berdiri di samping kirinya dengan Yoochun yang berceloteh menceritakan kenapa Hankyung menjadi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, Hankyung tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur saja." Kata Yoochun mencoba berbicara kepada Heechul yang masih terdiam sambil memandangi Hankyung.

"Aish, seharusnya dari awal aku memberi taumu kebiasaan buruk Hankyung. Hankyung memang tidak bisa meminum atau makan sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol. Jika dia melakukannya maka akan seperti ini jadinya." Yoochun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk sekedar melihat apakah Heechul memperhatikannya atau tidak.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang pertama. Aku juga pernah menjadi korbannya." Lanjut Yoochun sambil menunjuk Hankyung.

"Nado." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga." Sahut Minho danYesung bebarengan.

"Begitu juga aku." Kata Junsu yang bergelayut manja di lengan Yoochun.

"NADO!" sahut para penghuni dorm 1 dan dorm 3.

"Guk, guk!" sahut Chocho yang sepertinya telah memahami keadaan tuannya itu.

'Itu kan ciuman pertamaku' batin heechul sedih sambil tetap menatap wajah damai Hankyung yang tertidur.

.

*Hana - Kimi*

Pagi yang cerah mengiringi langkah seorang namja tampan yang akan kembali memulai aktifitasnya sebagai dokter di SM SHS, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho. Namja dengan postur tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan dengan tatapan setajam musang, di tambah dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan terkesan acuh terhadap yeoja membuatnya digilai para yeoja tetapi sayang sekali namja tampan satu ini sungguh benci jika harus berlama-lama dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho itu tidak menyukai yeoja.

Dengan santainya Yunho berjalan menuju ke ruangannya sambil sesekali menoleh melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Belum banyak siswa yang hadir karena memang ini masih terlalu pagi untuk siswa siswa SM SHS datang ke sekolah.

Clek

Pintu klinik terbuka menampakkan ruangan serba putih dengan meja di sudut ruangan yang tentu saja itu adalah meja kerja Yunho.

"Yunnie~ya!"

Deg

Yunho langsung berhenti melangkah kala telinganya mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, suara seorang yeoja yang selalu menemani hari-harinya saat masih SMA dulu.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya yeoja itu sembari melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Yaaaakkkk, apa yang kau lakukan di ruanganku?" Kata Yunho sedikit emosi begitu melihat yeoja yang sangat di bencinya berada di ruangannya.

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan tamu?" Sungut yeoja cantik itu sebal.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima tamu seperti dirimu, Kim Jaejoong." Sahut Yunho dingin.

"Huuuuh! Bersikap baiklah pada yeoja Yunnie~ya. Aku kan hanya ingin berkujung saja." Kata yeoja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu sambil mempoutkan bibir cerrynya.

"Ck, tidak akan pernah Kim. Apalagi untuk yeoja sepertimu." Balas Yunho yang memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Dasar beruang jelek. Hilangkan dulu emosimu itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang murid baru dari Amerika itu."

"Kim Heechul?" Tanya Yunho heran sambil berjalan ke mejanya dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di kursi kerjanya.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau dia itu memang aneh. Ku rasa dia itu,

Clek

Pintu klinik terbuka membuat Jaejoong berhenti berbicara dan memandang ke arah pintu masuk di ikuti dengan Yunho yang juga memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini!" kata seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu kemudian berlalu pergi setelah meletakkan surat pernyataan yang di bawanya di atas meja Yunho. Yunho hanya diam saja melihat namja itu berlalu, dia sudah tau apa isi dari surat yang di bawa namja itu.

"Yaaak, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" teriak Jaejoong emosi melihat Yunho diam saja tanpa berkata apapun.

"Itu surat pengunduran diri kan? Kenapa kau membiarkan Hankyung keluar dari klub hah? Seharusnya kau menahannya, bagaimana jadinya tim itu tanpa Hankyung?"

"Yaaaaaa, katakan sesuatu! Jangan hanya diam saja." teriak Jaejoong karena Yunho sama sekali tak merspon perkataannya.

"Keluar!"

"Mwo?"

"Keluar."

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Aku ingin di sini!" kata Jaejoong keras kepala.

"KUBILANG KELUAR, KIM!" teriak Yunho emosi menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong.

"Aish, ne ne. aku pergi." Jaejoong berjalan keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Dasar beruang jelek, keras kepala. Seenaknya saja dia membentakku!" gerutu Jaejoong sebelum benar benar menghilang dari hadapan Yunho.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Yunho, Hankyung berjalan memutar melewati taman sebelum menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hankyung~ah!" Panggil Heechul yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hankyung membuat Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Soal semalam, apa kau…"

"Semalam? Apa maksudmu semalan?" seru Hankyung heran.

"Oh, a, aniyo. Tidak ada apa apa semalam." Bohong Heechul agar Hankyung tidak curiga. Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun bersama Yesung menguping pembicaraan Hankyung dan Heechul dari balik pohon. Sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang ingin tau pembicaraan Hankyung dan Heechul karena Yesung sibuk melihat Aura yang di pancarkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah, auramu pink!" kata yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Pink? Mungkinkah?" Seru Kyuhyun sambil memandang kepergian Heechul dan Hankyung.

Sementara itu di halaman sekolah telah di umumkan siswa yang akan mengikuti Mr. SM Kontes dengan hadiah LCD tv untuk asrama yang menang. Tentu saja yang terpilih adalah yang terpopuler di sekolah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hankyung, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Onew, Minho, dan Heechul. Jangan heran jika Heechul ikut terpilih karena sejak kejadian di marathon Heechul menjadi salah satu siswa yang di incar para gadis-gadis di St. Shinki.

.

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Heechul terpilih dalam Mr. SM Kontes, Heechul bermaksud mencari Hankyung untuk memberitau bahwa Hankyung juga akan ikut berpartisipasi. Bukannya bertemu Hankyung, Heechul malah bertemu Yunho ssaem.

"Tubuhmu itu benar benar terlihat seperti wanita di hadapanku." Sindir Yunho saat Heechul berusaha untuk mengindarinya.

"Katakan pada Hankyung, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan padanya untuk trak dan tim minggu besok." Kata Yunho memberitahu Heechul.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku? Apa Hankyung keluar dari tim?"

"Belum. Tapi bersiap untuk keluar." Kata Yunho dengan santai menanggapi pertanyaan Heechul.

"Aish, benar benar namja itu." Kata Heechul lalu berlari meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

.

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa kau melihat Hankyung?" tanya Heechul begitu dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan seorang diri di dekat asrama mereka.

"Ani. Lupakan tentang Han hyung, lebih baik kau temani aku makan." Kata Kyuhyun lesu.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ayolah Heechullie hyung." rengek Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas yang terlihat aneh di mata Heechul.

"Huuuuh, baiklah ayo!" Pasrah Heechul akhirnya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Kyuhyun ah, apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Hankyung tidak berhenti melompat?" Kata Heechul saat mereka sudah berada di kedai yang tidak jauh dari sekolah setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Mworago? Apa Han hyung benar-benar berhenti melompat? Apa dia sudah keluar dari tim?" kaget Kyuhyun mendengar pernyataan Heechul.

"Belum, tapi akan segera keluar. Apa aku harus memaksanya?" nada suara Heechul terdengar putus asa.

"Jangan di paksa atau Han hyung tidak akan pernah melompat lagi. Ku fikir kau hanya terlalu khawatir dengan Han hyung." Kata Kyuhyun menanggapi. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sedang berfikir kenapa Heechul begitu perhatian kepada Hankyung.

"Hyung, mungkinkah kau,,," Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak membuat Heechul menatapnya lekat "Mungkinkah kau pencinta sesama jenis hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun berbisik.

"MWOYA? AKU BUKAN GAY KYU!" Teriak Heechul membuat para pengunjung menoleh dengan tatapan aneh kepadanya.

"Aish, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" sungut Kyuhyun melihat reaksi berlebihan Heechul. "Aku kan hanya bercanda hyung." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meminum minuman yang telah di pesannya tadi.

"Ooooh, ku kira serius." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

Bruuusssshhh

"Yaaa, Kyuhyun~ah gwenchana?" Panik Heechul melihat Kyuhyun menyemburkan air yang di minumnya. Heechul pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan bermaksud membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan bajunya.

"Gwe, gwenchanha!" Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dari bajunya.

'Kenapa melihat senyumnya aku kembali berdebar? Ani, ani, ani. Aku masih normal, aku masih suka wanita sexy.' Kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita kembali saja." Ajak Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Geurae, kajja!" jawab Heechul kemudian.

Setelah membayar mereka berduapun kembali ke sekolah lewat gerbang samping dekat taman. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya.

'Eh? Bukannya itu Hankyung?' batin Heechul heran melihat Hankyung bersama orang asing.

Sreett, tanpa di duga Heechul langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bersembunyi. Kyuhyunpun hanya diam saja tangannya di genggam Heechul, dalam hatinya dia begitu senang bisa bergenggaman tangan dengan Heechul.

"Siapa dia? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Kata Heechul bertanya tanya tentang namja yang bersama Hankyung.

"Eh? Nugu?" Bingung Kyuhyun tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Heechul. Heechulpun hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan.

"Aahh, itu Zhoumi. Dia saingan Hankyung hyung di lompat tinggi nasional." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah tau siapa yang di maksud Heechul.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ayo mendekat ke sana Kyu!" ajak Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

_***Hankyung side***_

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali huh?" Sinis Zhoumi melihat Hankyung mendiamkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Hankyung dingin.

"Hanya karena luka kecil itu kau menyerah? Dasar pengecut. Sekali pencundang tetaplah pecundang dan sekarang kau benar benar akan menjadi pecundang sejati." Kembali nada sindiran Zhoumi lontarkan pada Hankyung.

"HEY KAU!" teriak Heechul yang keluar dari persembunyiannya di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah menang dan hanya akan menjadi nomor 2." Lanjut Heechul emos melihat Hankyung di lecehkan orang lain.

"Siapa yeoja babo ini?" Kata Zhoumi melihat Heechul muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku namja, bodoh! Apa matamu itu rabun hah?" Balas Heechul tak terima.

"Hey, apakah kau juga? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arah Zhoumi.

"Huh? Kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Zhoumi balik, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kami ini teman." Jawab Heechul mendekat ke arah Hankyung dan memegang bahu Hankyung.

"Itu benar." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mendekat dan berniat merangkul Heechul tetapi baru memegang bahunya, Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tangannya karena jantungnya kembali berdebar keras.

Zhoumi yang melihat 3 orang di depannya hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ku sangka kau di kelilingi orang orang bodoh ini. Kau benar benar hebat mencari teman." Ejek Zhoumi sambil berlalu pergi.

.

Ke esokan harinya Mr. SM kontes di mulai. Acara gabungan dengan St. Shinki itu di buka dengan dance dari 4 personil Keybummie four lalu di lanjutkan dengan Key sendiri. Sementara di pentas semua orang sibuk melihat pertunjukkan dari Key, dorm 3 di sibukkan dengan ketua asrama mereka yang kesurupan karena mengadakan ritual aneh lagi.

Anggota dorm 3 kelimpungan melihat ketua mereka menjerit jerit aneh dengan kepala berputar putar 360 derajat padahal setelah penampilan dari Key dorm merekalah yang akan tampil. Dengan terpaksa mereka membawa ketua mereka yang tengah memutar mutar kepalanya lewat ke depan panggung kemudian membawanya pergi.

Setelah itu pertunjukkan berlanjut dengan penampilan dari dorm 1 yang menunjukkan atraksi bela diri yang membuat penonton berdecak kagum melihat kemampuan Kangin. Melihat dorm 1 hampir menyelesaikan pertunjukannya Dorm 2 menjadi kalang kabut karena orang yang di harapkan memenagkan pertandingan ini tidak kunjung datang.

"Yaaaa, bagaimana ini? Kemana perginya Hankyung dan Heechul?" teriak Yoochun frustasi melihat 2 membernya tidak ada.

"Tenanglah Chunnie, yang harus kita lakukan hanya mencari mereka!" kata Junsu bermaksud menenangkan sang pujaan hati.

"YAAAAAKKK KALIAN SEMUA." Teriak Junsu dengan suara cemprengnya memanggil seluruh penghuni dorm 2.

"Pergi cari Hankyung hyung dan Heechul sekarang. Cari sampai dapat dan bawa kesini, arra?" titah Junsu pada teman temannya dan langsung di laksanakan tanpa harus bertanya 2 kali.

"Kyu, kau naik panggung dulu. Ulur waktu sampai mereka datang." Perintah Yoochun pada Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap menunjukkan atraksi driblingnya.

_***HanChul side***_

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi terus hah?" teriak Hankyung kesal melihat Heechul diam diam mengikutinya terus dari tadi. Dengan sedikit gugup Heechul keluar menghampiri Hankyung dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Kapan Chocho datang kemari?" Tanya Heechul mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Hankyung.

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku menemukannya sedang terluka, jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jawab Hankyung tanpa memandang Heechul."

"Satu tahun yang lalu ya …" desah Heechul sambil menerawang mengingat kejadian 1 tahun lalu.

"Sejak saat itu, kami selalu melewati jalan yang sama saat jalan-jalan. Setiap hari aku selalu melihat ke sana." Kata Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan.

"Tetapi aku hanya memandangnya saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Benar apa yang di katakan Zhoumi. Tanpa ku sadari aku menjadi pengecut yang tidak berani berdiri kembali di tengah lapangan." Lanjut Hankyung.

"Jadi karena itu kau pergi? Maksudku, tidak perlu tergesa gesa dan memaksakan diri. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahmu dan menjadi dirimu sendiri." Kata heechul mencoba member semangat.

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk mengerti? Yang kau katakan itu adalah suatu beban untukku. Aku tidak bisa melompat kembali dan itulah kenyataannya." Jelas Hankyung sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Naif sekali kau. Cederamu itu sudah sembuh jadi tidak mungkin kau tidak bisa melompat. Kau bisa melakukannya, hanya saja kau terlalu takut untuk gagal sehingga kau enggan melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa Hankyung~ah!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan melompat lagi?" balas Hankyung.

"Suatu hari kau akan melompat lagi Hankyung~ah, aku akan membuat kau melompat lagi jadi ku mohon jangan menyerah." Pinta Heechul sebelum Hankyung benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan kembali ke lapangan, aku berjanji Hankyung~ah!' batin Heechul menatap sendu kepergian Hankyung.

"Aish, aku lupa harus bertemu beruang ang menjelma jadi dokter itu." Teringat akan janjinya dengan sang dokter Heechulpun segera berlari ke klinik.

Tepat seperti dugaan Heechul, dokter itu ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membahas surat kesehatan palsunya. Dengan terpaksa Heechulpun menceritakan alasannya menyamar masuk ke sekolah ini.

Di seberang lapangan Hankyung yang sedang berjalan santai terkejut begitu Chocho berlari kencang dan menarik Hankyung. Sementara itu terjadi sedikit kegaduhan di panggung Mr. SM kontes karena sang MC sudah memanggil nama Hankyung berkali kali tetapi Hankyung tak kunjung hadir di panggung.

Di belakang panggung penghuni dorm 2 sudah menyerah karena Hankyung tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, namun tiba-tiba penontong bersorak gembira. Penghuni dorm 2 pun segera menoleh ke atas panggung dan mendesah lega melihat Hankyung muncul dengan di seret Chocho. Hankyung yang tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk penampilannya hanya berjongkok sambil melihat Chocho yang sudah duduk manis di depannya sambil mengibas ngibaskan ekornya.

Kembali ke klinik dimana Heechul sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul, Yunhopun memberitahu Heechul bahwa dia bisa di keluarkan jika kepala sekolah mengetahui tentang penyamaran Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini, aku ingin melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuat Hankyung melompat lagi. Oh ya, apa kau tidak datang ke SM kontes?" Tanya Yunho setelah urusannya dengan Heechul selesai.

"OMONA, AKU LUPA." Jerit Heechul yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

.

"Hosh hosh. Mi, mian aku terlambat." Kata heechul setelah berada di tengah tengah penghuni asrama 2.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab mereka kompak dengan seringai aneh menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Cepat masuk dan ganti kostummu!" Junsu langsung mendorong Heechul masuk ke ruang ganti. Heechulpun cepat-cepat membuka baju untuk berganti kostum, setelah Heechul melepas bajunya, Junsu dkk langsung menarik semua baju yang ada di kamar ganti.

"Kau harus tampil bugil Heechul~ah!" Teriak Junsu yang sudah melenggang ke atas panggung sambil berteriak teriak menyerukan nama Heechul agar segera keluar.

Heechul yang menyadari keadaannya menjadi sangat ketakutan, bagaimana bisa dia yang notabene seorang yeoja harus keluar dalam keadaan bugil? Heechul bingung bagaimana nasibnya sekarang, kalau dia keluar semuanya akan terbongkar, kalau tidak keluar teman temannya pasti juga akan menyeretnya keluar.

"Nan eothokae?" kata Heechul hampir menangis.

"Pakai ini Heechul~ah!" kata seseorang melempar kostum ke dalam ruang ganti.

Lampu panggung sudah menyala, mengarah pada satu titik di mana Heechul akan keluar. Junsu pun sudah bersiap menyambut kehadiran Heechul, semua penonton syok melihat Heechul yang tengah berdiri di tengah panggung. Heechul tampil cantik dengan pakaian putrinya membuat semua penonton membuka lebar mulutnya melihat betapa cantiknya seorang Kim heechul.

'Gomawo Yunho ssaem' batin Heechul memandang ke arah penyelamatnya.

Heechul memulai atraksinya dengan beberapa trik sulapnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak berkedip ke arah Heechul.

"Kyu, hidungmu mimisan." Seru Minho membuat Yoochun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Spontan Kyuhyun langsung meraba hidungnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus tenang, dia namja, namja." Seru Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tapi pandangannya lagi lagi mengarah kepada Heechul "Cantiknya …" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Di kursi penonton, Yunho berjalan menghampiri Hankyung yang duduk diam sambil melihat atraksi sulap dari Heechul.

"Ambil kembali suratmu! Minggu depan datanglah untuk pemeriksaan tubuh dan trek." Bisik Yunho lalu pergi dari sana.

.

Acara Mr. SM kontespun berakhir, para peserta berjejer rapi di atas panggung menunggu pengumuman pemenangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mengumumkan pemenang king and queen tahun ini." kata sang Mc membuka suara untuk menarik perhatian para penontong.

"Pemenang king tahun ini adalah…" jeda yang di buat sang mc membuat gugup para ketua asrama yang berharap mendapatkan LCD tv, "Chocho" lanjut sang Mc.

"EEEHHHHH?" teriak semua orang kompak. Kaget? Tentu saja. Mana ada king seekor anjing.

"Aish, LCD nya." Keluh Kangin karena gagal mendapat LCD.

"Dan untuk Queennya adalah… Kim Heechul."

"MWOOO?" kembali semua orang berteriak kaget bahkan Key sampai pingsan karena gagal memenangkan gelar quennya.

Acarapun berakhir dengan pemberian tropi king dan LCD untuk Chocho dari asisten kepala sekolah yang langsung memasang LCD tv itu di kandang Chocho,

.

Meskipun gagal mendapatkan LCD tv, asrama 2 tetap merayakan kemenangan untuk Heechul di kamar HanChul. Mereka makan makan dan minum sambil tertawa mengingat kekonyolan di acara SM kontes.

"Kenapa harus merayakannya di kamar ini? Apa tidak ada tempat lain huh?" Seru Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kiri Hankyung sementara Heechul duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ani, ani. Jangan salah paham." Jawab Hankyung dingin.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" bingung Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban Hankyung.

"Bukan apa-apa." Balas Hankyung cuek.

Melihat Hankyung mengacuhkannya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mencoba mengambil gelasnya, namun tanpa sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Heechul. Heechulpun memberikan gelas itu pada Kyuhyun dan langsung di ambil oleh Kyuhyun.

'Aaaah, kenapa aku berdebar lagi? Tapi bukankah ini gelas Heechul? Berarti ini ciuman tidak langsung kan?' batin Kyuhyun memandang gelas yang hendak di minumnya.

Sreeett

"YAAK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil mencekik Yesung melihat gelasnya telah habis di tangan Yesung.

"Ky, Kyu. Aura pembunuh mengelilingimu." Seru yesung setelah cekikan itu lepas dari lehernya.

"APA?" balas Kyuhyun masih kesal menghiraukan pandangan aneh teman-temannya.

"Hankyung~ah, Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Heechul melihat Hankyung terduduk lemas disampingnya. Bukannya menjawab Heechul, Hankyung malah tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun melihat Hankyung aneh, lalu tatapannya beralih pada piring di depan Hankyung yang berisi acar nara yang isinya hanya tinggal beberapa. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh horror ke arah Hankyung.

"Yaaaaaaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun menarik Heechul menjauh dan

CUP

Heechul langsung terbelalak kaget. Hankyung mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun yang berusaha melindungi nya sedangkan yang lain hanya senyum senyum sendiri karena sudah terbiasa melihat Hankyung seperti itu.

'benar-benar monster kiss' batin Heechul ngeri.

.

Di bandara seorang namja jangkung berjalan dengan kacamata bertengger indah menghiasi wajah tampannya sambil menyeret koper berukuran sedang di belakangnya.

"Heechullie" gumam namja tampan itu.

Sementara itu, di kamar HanChul semua orang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang sungguh mengerikan. Kaki dan kepala tumpang tindih menjadi satu dengan wajah yang di coret asal asalan. Entah pekerjaan siapa yang membuat kamar itu menjadi hancur seperti itu.

Mendapat tendangan di wajah membuat satu-satunya yeoja di kamar itu terbangun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul. Melihat keadaan teman-temannya Heechul jadi ngeri sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia berada di tengah tengah orang ini.

_Tring_

Sebuah email masuk membuat Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komputernya yang menyala menampilkn notification email masuk. Dengan susah payah Heechul berusaha membuka email itu, matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat isi pesan singkat itu membuat kantuknya hilang seketika.

"_Aku datang untuk menjemputmu Chullie Chagi!"_

.

^_^ TBC ^_^

.

Ma'af telah mengecewakan reader semua dengan memberhentikan ff ini di tengah jalan. Setelah kurang lebih 1 th 8 bln ff ini akhirnya Chacha update lanjutannya daripada using di lappie. Chacha harap reader sekalian masih mau review ini FF.

Gamshahamnida, readerdeul.

Review ne! #bows


	6. Bizarre Big Brother

**HANA-KIMI Remake (SJ VERSION)**

.

WARNING : Sebenarnya ini FF yaoi tapi di sini hampir semua uke aku ubah gendernya jadi yeoja. Jadi bisa di bilang ini straight atau GS plus yaoi juga.

Cerita di ff ini sama dengan yang asli, cuma mungkin penyampaian dan ending cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari aslinya.

_**Preview**_

_Di bandara seorang namja jangkung berjalan dengan kacamata bertengger indah menghiasi wajah tampannya sambil menyeret koper berukuran sedang di belakangnya._

"_Heechullie" gumam namja tampan itu._

_Sementara itu, di kamar HanChul semua orang tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang sungguh mengerikan. Kaki dan kepala tumpang tindih menjadi satu dengan wajah yang di coret asal asalan. Entah pekerjaan siapa yang membuat kamar itu menjadi hancur seperti itu._

_Mendapat tendangan di wajah membuat satu-satunya yeoja di kamar itu terbangun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul. Melihat keadaan teman-temannya Heechul jadi ngeri sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia berada di tengah tengah orang ini._

_Tring_

_Sebuah email masuk membuat Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah komputernya yang menyala menampilkn notification email masuk. Dengan susah payah Heechul berusaha membuka email itu, matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat isi pesan singkat itu membuat kantuknya hilang seketika._

"_**Aku datang untuk menjemputmu Chullie Chagi!"**_

.

Title : Hanazakari No Kimitachi E

Author : Chacha Heenim

Cast : SJ, DBSK, SHINee

Disclaimer : Mereka milik fans, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri.

.

^_^ Happy Read ^_^

**Bizarre Big Brother**

.

Seperti biasa, kelas sudah kembali ramai dengan masuknya seluruh penghuni dorm 1, 2 dan 3 yang di sibukkan dengan bergosip ria bersama teman-temannya begitu pula dengan main cast kita kali ini yang sepertinya juga terkena virus mari menggosip ria.

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran tentang berita yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Yesung.

"Baru baru ini berita menghilangnya celana dalam di St. Shinki menjadi topik hangat. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sampai ketinggalan berita menggemparkan ini." Jawab Yesung sambil menerawang, kembali meneliti aura di sekitarnya.

"Oh No! Aku harus berhati-hati kalau begitu." Seru Junsu menyahut.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau mengambil celana dalammu itu." Celetuk Minho dari belakang tubuh Yesung.

"Apa katamu? Memangnya kau tau darimana celana dalamku tidak akan hilang?" marah Junsu tidak terima mendengar ejekan Minho.

"Hyung, istirahat pertama nanti temani aku makan ya!" ajak Kyuhyun menghampiri Heechul, meninggalkan pasangan Minho Junsu yang tengah berdebat soal hilangnya celana dalam.

"Mian, Kyuhyun~ah. Hyungku datang, aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Tolak Heechul halus.

"Oh, geurae hyung." kata Kyuhyun lesu mendengar jawaban Heechul.

'Bukankah Hyungnya di Amerika ya?' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Yaish, kenapa oppa datang ke sini? Merepotkan saja!" seru seorang namja sambil berlari memasuki sebuah toko pakaian khusus wanita. Bukan namja dalam arti sebenarnya, hanya penampilan luarnya saja yang terlihat seperti namja padahal aslinya yeoja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Heechul.

"Aigo, aku harus cepat cepat sebelum pesawat oppa sampai." Kata Heechul sambil memilih underware dan gaun untuk merubah penampilannya sebagai yeoja. Tak mungkin dia menemui oppanya dengan penampilan namja kan?

"Aku ambil ini saja." Kata Heechul menyerahkan underware, gaun selutut berwarna baby blue dengan tas dan sepatu yang senada dengan pakainnya pada seorang kasir. Setelah membayar Heechul langsung melesat ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Selesai dengan urusan pakaian Heechul kembali berlari menuju jalan raya untuk menyetop taksi yang akan membawanya ke bandara.

"Aish, oppa di mana sih? Katanya sudah di bandara, kenapa tidak ada?" Gumam Heechul setelah memasuki bandara, menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari sang oppa tercinta.

"Chullie~ah!" Panggil seorang namja tampan dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"OPPAAAA!" girang Heechul langsung berlari memeluk oppanya.

"Ku pikir kau lupa menjemputku chagi." Seru namja itu membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa menjemput oppaku yang paling tampan ini, hm? Jeongmal bogoshippo oppa."

"Nado chagi. Hey, ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu sependek ini? Kemana rambut panjang kesayanganmu itu huh? Kau terlihat seperti namja meskipun wajahmu masih sangat cantik." Goda namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Jungmo itu kepada Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hanya ingin merubah penampilan saja, oppa. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita keliling Seoul? Bukankah oppa sudah lama tidak ke Seoul setelah kita pindah ke Amerika?" Tawar Heechul mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang penampilan barunya yang jelas terlihat berbeda di mata sang oppa.

"Ne, kajja! Oppa juga ingin jalan jalan, tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu ne. " Balas Jungmo menarik tangan Heechul keluar dari bandara.

"Ok, Let's go oppa!" riang Heechul menggandeng tangan oppanya.

*Hana-Kimi*

"Kau menyendiri lagi huh?" cegat Zhoumi menghadang Hankyung yang berjalan kembali menuju asrama yang tentu saja tak di gubris oleh Hankyung.

"Jika setelah membaca ini aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau dan lompat tinggimu akan tamat." Kesal Zhoumi melemparkan sebuah majalah pada Hankyung karena Hankyung sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya.

*Hana-Kimi*

"Chullie~ah, apa kau senang sekolah di sini?" Tanya Jungmo pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja oppa. Kehidupan di asrama sangat menyenangkan, aku jadi punya banyak teman di sini." riang Heechul menceritakan sekolahnya.

"Teman wanita?"

"Tentu saja. Oppa pikir di asrama perempuan ada laki-laki huh?" Gurau Heechul dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, tidak sadar bahwa Jungmo menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hentikan Chullie!" seru Jungmo membuat heechul langsung menoleh kea rah kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Hentikan semua ini ne! Aku tidak bisa diam dan tak melakukan apa apa melihatmu masuk sekolah khusus namja dan di kelilingi namja setiap harinya." pinta Jungmo membuat Heechul kaget.

"A, apa Umma dan Appa sudah tau?" kemesanan Heechul tidak bisa di tutupi lagi. Dia takut jika orangtuanya tau keadaannya di sini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membertahu mereka kau seperti ini?" balas Jungmo

"Jebal oppa. Jangan beritahu umma dan appa. Ku mohon biarkan aku di sini sedikit lebih lama. Ku mohon oppa!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Segeralah keluar dan kembali ke USA bersamaku." Heechul seketika terdiam mendengarnya. Dia sungguh bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Cukup lama Heechul terdiam memikirkan antara harus tinggal atau kembali bersama kakaknya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet oppa." Kata Heechul kemudian dan segera berlalu dari hadapan kakaknya.

_30 menit kemudian_

"Kemana anak itu?" gumam Jungmo kembali memandang jam tangannya. Bukankah terlalu lama seseorang di toilet sampi setengah jam huh? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Heechul sampai selama itu?

Ok, dari pada penasaran kemana hilangnya Heechul, kita lihat ada apa dengan Heechul.

"Hueeeeeee, bagaimana bisa aku ketahuaaaaan?" frustasi Heechul sambil berlari terbirit-birit. Sepertinya kita semua sudah tahu kenapa uri cinderella tidak kunjung kembali. Ternyata dia kabur sodara sodara.

*Hana-Kimi*

Kembali ke sekolah di mana Hankyung duduk sendirian sambil membuka-buka majalah yang tadi di lemparkan Zhoumi padanya.

_**Bintang baru mencetak rekor baru 2.09m 'Tan Henry'**_

Begitu melihat tulisan yang tercetak tebal di majalah olahraga itu, Hankyung langsung menutupnya tanpa berniat membaca isi berita yang di muat.

Sejenak mari kita tinggalkan Hankyung dan melihat para namja tampan dari asrama 2 yang tengah bersantai di kafetaria.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Yoochun sang ketua asrama begitu melihat salah satu penghuni asramanya mengeluarkan benda aneh berbentuk kursi yang di atasnya terdapat alarm dengan kabel di sana sini.

"Ini alat pendeteksi kebohongan." Jawab namja yang mengeluarkan benda aneh itu. Donghae namanya.

"HUH?" Koor namja namja yang ada di kafetaria.

"Untuk apa alat seperti itu?" sahut Junsu menginterupsi. Jangan heran jika di mana-mana selalu ada Junsu. Dimanapun ada Yoochun disitu juga pasti ada Junsu. Eu kyang kyang. Baiklah, kita kembali ke topic.

"Aku mebuat alat ini sendiri. Ini untuk mencari pencuri underware." Seru Donghae semangat.

"Tidak mungkin." Jawab semua namja kompak sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka.

"Itu tidak akan bekerja." Celetuk Minho.

"Selain itu, tidak ada orang untuk di tes pada alat itu. Jangan suka main-main." Sahut salah satu namja di sana membuat Donghae jadi terduduk lesu karena penolakan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di teruskan saja?" Tiba tiba Junsu berdiri memberi usul.

"Keurae, aku yang akan coba." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan duduk di alat yang tadi di buat Donghae, membuat semangat Donghae kembali lagi.

"Baiklah, katakan tidak untuk semua pertanyaan." Kata Donghae memberi instruksi setelah memasangkan alat berbentuk helm dengan berbagai macam kabel di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne."

Triiiinnggg

Suara mesin langsung berbunyi ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan iya. Membuat semua orang berdecak mulai mempercayai kerja mesin itu.

"Ok, kita mulai. Apakah kau pencuri celana dalam?" Tanya Yoochun memulai.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun .

"Hehehe, lumayan. Tidak ada reaksi dari mesin." Kata Yoochun tertawa kecil di ikuti teman yang lainnya saat mesin itu diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan untuk mendapat reaksi yang berbeda?" kata Yoochun

"Ah, bagaimana jika… Kau itu lebih suka namja di banding yeoja?" celetuk Junsu tiba tiba.

"Ani?" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tak yakin.

Triiiinnggg

"EEEHHH?" Kaget para namja melihat reaksi mesin yang langsung berbunyi.

"Jadi sebelum ini kau hanya pura pura suka pada yeoja saja?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan.

"Tunggu dulu. Mesin ini rusak, mana mungkn aku suka namja." Sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Yang kau sukai ada di sekolah ini?" seru Yesung dari bawah meja sambil menerawang aura yang di keluarkan Kyunhyun.

"Ani" jawab Kyuhyun.

Triiiinnggg

"EEEEHHH?" kembali para namja itu di kejutkan dengan suara mesin, membuat mereka buru buru mundur menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Tu, tunggu! Kenapa kalian mundur? Itu tidak benar" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Yang kau sukai tinggal di asrama 2?" Tanya Yesung lagi sambil berdiridi samping teman-temannya.

Triiiinnggg Triiiinnggg Triiiinnggg

"Tunggu. Kalian mundur terlalu jauh. Aku bukan homo. Aku masih suka yeoja." Teriak Kyuhyun karena teman-temannya mundur semakin jauh darinya.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaa" teriakan dari luar kafetaria membuat kegiatan para namja dari dorm 2 terhenti, mereka langsung berlari menuju keluar karena penasaran dengan keadaan luar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yoochun saat sudah di luar cafeteria.

"Namja ini mencurigakan. Dia berkeliaran di asrama kita, mungkin saja dia maling celana dalam." Jawab ketua asrama 1, Kangin.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan." Teriak namja asing yang di sangka maling itu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman anak buah Kangin.

"Gunakan alat itu untuk mengetesnya."

"Yoosh, ide yang bagus Minho~ya. Ayo angkat dan bawa ke kafetaria." Semangat Yoochun langsung di angguki oleh namja namja yang ada di sana. Jadilah namja asing itu langsung di angkat tinggi tinggi oleh para anak buah Kangin.

"Hyung!" Seru Heechul tiba-tiba saat melihat namja asing itu tengah di angkat anak buah Kangin.

"Apa dia hyungmu Heechul hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping Yoochun yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Heechul.

"Mwooooo?" teriak para namja itu sedikit tak percaya, karena kalau di lihat-lihat wajah Heechul memang berbeda jauh dari kakaknya.

"Yaaaakk, turunkan turunkan! Mana mungkin hyungnya Heechul hyung pencuri underware itu." Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung di laksanakan para anak buah Kangin. Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari ke samping Jungmo, hyungnya Heechul.

"Maafkan kami hyung, kami tidak tau kalau anda hyungnya Heechul hyung." Minta ma'af Kyuhyun mewakili teman-temannya.

"Aish, kalian benar-benar brutal. Bagaimana bisa kalian tenang tenang saja tinggal di sini bersama seorang yeo … "

"Ma'af chingudeul. Aku akan bawa Hyungku ke kamarku saja!" Heechul langsung menarik tangan Jungmo sebelum Jungmo berkata macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

"YAAK, kenapa oppa di sini?" Marah Heechul saat mereka telah berada di kamar HanChul.

"Karena kau kabur begitu saja. Kau tak pernah berpikir jernih sebelum bertindak, kali ini kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Kau ke sini demi orang ini kan? Atlit lompat tinggi idolamu, Tan Hankyung." Ucap Jungmo menunjukkan foto Hankyung yang terpajang di meja Hankyung. "Kau berubah dari mengidolakannya jadi mencintainya, kau begitu mencintainya hingga kau nekat kembali ke sini dan tinggal di sisinya." Lanjut Jungmo. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Hankyung ada di depan pintu, hendak masuk ke kamarnya tapi urung saat mendengar pembicaraan serius dari dalam kamaranya.

"Itu bukan alasanku ke sini." sangkal Heechul

"Lalu beritahu alasannya kenapa kau kemari?" teriak Jungmo sedikit emosi "Gadis sepertimu, rela menyamar menjadi namja dan masuk sekolah ini untuk apa?" lanjut Jungmo dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi membuat Heechul terdiam.

"I,itu…" Heechul terdiam sebentar memikirkan antara harus memberi tau yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Apa oppa ingat saat dulu aku di serang gangster? Aku sudah memberitahu oppa kan kalau aku di selamatkan seseorang. Orang itu adalah Hankyung. Dia cidera saat menolongku waktu itu, tulang sendinya robek karena sayatan pisau gangster itu. Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan melompat lagi. Seandainya aku tak disana, dia tak akan kehilangan senyuman dan impiannya. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali tersenyum dan melompat, itulah kenapa aku nekat ke sini oppa." Jelas Heechul pada oppanya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, gangster itulah yang bersalah."

"Bagaimana bisa oppa berkata seperti itu? Apa oppa tidak pernah berfikir kalau seandainya tidak ada Hankyung disana?" bentak Heechul tidak terima dengan perkataan Jungmo.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Lalu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatnya melompat lagi huh? Kau hanya bisa memaksanya untuk melompat, bagaimana jika dia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk kembali melompat? Semuanya tidak akan berguna." Sahut Jungmo begitu dingin hingga membuat uri Heechul brkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau aku tidak berguna, tapi aku ingin berusaha sampai bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan melompat lagi." Balas Heechul.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus ikut aku pulang besok." Putus Jungmo tanpa bantahan

"Sudah cukup. Oppa tidak perlu ikut campur lagi urusanku. Yang oppa pikirkan hanyalah keinginan oppa untuk membawaku pulang. Oppa tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang aku inginkan. Oppa benar-benar keras kepala dan egois."

Plakk

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi putih Heechul meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Aku tak akan pulang." Kata Heechul memegangi pipinya sambil menatap Jungmo tajam. "Aku tak akan pulang sebelum melihat Hankyung melompat lagi. Aku, aku akan membuatnya tersenyum kembali." Putus Heechul akhirnya membuat Jungmo terdiam. Di sisi lain, Hankyung yang mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung teringat kembali saat dia menyelamatkan Heechul dulu.

"Pikirkan lagi keinginanmu itu. Aku akan kembali besok." Mendengar Jungmo akan keluar, Hankyung langsung pergi meninggalkan pintu kamarnya.

*Hana-Kimi*

"Yeoreobeun, mian mengganggu kalian ne. Belakangan ini banyak underware di St. Shinki yang hilang." Kata Key dengan nada di buat selembut mungkin.

"Ne, kami sudah dengar itu." Sahut Yoochun yang di amini seluruh penghuni dorm 1, 2, 3.

"Sebenarnya hari ini celana dalam Keybum~sshi yang hilang." Ucap Leeteuk yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook. Semua namja langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan Leeteuk sampai,

"Ieeeeeee, geotjimal." Teriak semua namja kompak.

"Aku juga tidak percaya." Lirih Leeteuk

"Nado" "Nado" Nado" Sahut 3 pengikut Key lainnya, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Taemin, yang membuat Key langsung melotot tajam kea rah mereka berempat.

"Mungkinkah, milikmu juga?" Tanya Kangin maju selangkah di hadapan Leeteuk yang hanya di jawab anggukan kepala dari Leeteuk.

"Tidak bisa di biarkan. Berani-beraninya mencuri milik tunanganku." Marah Kangin dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Tunangan?"

"Mwo? Tunangan?" kaget semua namja disana, bahkan Keybum dan kawan kawan juga kaget mendengarnya, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya berblushing ria karena di akui di depan semua penghuni asrama SM SHS.

"Maling itu harus di tangkap oleh SMU kita. Tidak akan kubiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Yooooshhh" Semangat Kangin sambil mengangkat tongkat judonya.

"Good boys, Good boys." Teriak Siwon tiba tiba dari arah belakang dan langsung masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan murid-muridnya.

"Choi Siwon songsaengnim?" panggil Onew pada asisten kepala sekolah itu.

"Contoh,,," Siwon ssaem mulai membuka suara membuat semua perhatian benar-benar tertuju padanya, tapi tiba tiba Siwon ssaem langsung terdiam.

"Contoh yang mewakili SM SHS adalah rasa keadilan dan kejujuran dari kalian. Dan untuk menyelesaikan ini kalian harus bekerja sama untuk memecahkannya." Kata Siwon ssaem sambil melihat telapak tangannya. #nyontek ternyata

"Ani, ani. Kangin sendiri yang ingin,,,"

"Ini yang di ucapkan kepala sekolah." Siwon ssaem langsung mengucapkan kata andalannya, membuat Yoochun dan penghuni asrama 2 terduduk lesu, karena protesnya di gagalkan Siwon ssaem.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau begini. Asrama yang menangkap maling terlebih dahulu akan libur membersihkan asrama selama setahun?"

"Yaaaaaaaaa" sorak sorai gembira seluruh asrama mendengar tawaran Siwon ssaem yang begitu menggiurkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai." Lanjut Siwon ssaem yang telah siap dengan pistol di tangannya.

DOORR

Suara letusan senjata api membuat seluruh penghuni SM SHS membubarkan diri karena kompetisi menangkap maling telah di mulai. Wkwkwk

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"Ke mari, ikut aku!" Terlihat Heechul yang tengah di seret Yunho memasuki ruangannya.

"Apakah kau bodoh huh?" bentak Yunho saat mereka telah berada di ruangan Yunho. Heechul yang tidak mengerti maksud Yunhopun hanya diam memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Berjalan-jalan di dekat sekolah dengan pakaian wanita. Kau benar-benar ceroboh, kau harus lebih hati-hati babo." Terang Yunho. "Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku." lanjut Yunho.

"Haaahh, Oppaku tau aku masuk sekolah khusus namja. Dia ingin membawaku kembali ke USA dan sekarang aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aaahhh otokhae?" jerit Heechul frustasi memikirkan tentang oppanya.

"Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Yang jelas aku takkan pulang sampai Hankyung melompat lagi."

"Kenapa tak bilang seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi oppaku tidak mau mengerti. Itulah yang aku cemaskan sekarang." Kaki Heechul langsung lemas begitu mengingat tamparan yang di dapatnya kemarin. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka oppanya akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Haahhh" desah Yunho sambil berdiri melihat ke luar sekolah dari jendela di ruangannya. "Ah, oppamu orang yang baik bukan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" bingung Heechul

"Dia benar-benar orang yang keras kepala." Lanjut Yunho sambil menujuk ke arah luar.

"Aish, dia benar-benar datang." Keluh Heechul melihat oppanya berjalan ke arah sekolahnya. Heechulpun langsung berlari keluar, berniat mencegat oppanya agar tidak masuk ke sekolahnya.

"Kenapa oppa datang ke sini?" Tanya Heechul sesaat setelah berada di depan oppanya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kepala sekolah."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Mana kantor kepala sekolah?" tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Heechul, Jungmo kembali melanjutkan jalannya ke gedung SM SHS.

"Beliau tidak ada di sini." Kata Heechul

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Dia memang tidak ada di sini. Dia ada di kampus Madagaskar." Tiba tiba seorang namja tampan datang menengahi perdebatan kecil kakak adik itu. Jungmo hanya mengernyit bingung melihat namja tampan itu datang mendekat.

"Jung Yunho. Dokter sekolah ini." Yunho memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jungmo, kakak Heechul." Kata Jungmo menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

Deg

Seketika Jungmo terdiam saat tangannya sudah berjabat tangan dengan tangan Yunho, pandangannyapun segera di alihkan dati tangan yang saling berjabat ke arah Yunho. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang Yunho melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Segera saja Jungmo melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya heran saat melihat gelagat aneh Jungmo.

"Aniyeo. Oh, bisakah kau mengurus surat pengunduran diri adikku? Aku ingin membawanya kembali ke USA." Terang Jungmo mengalihkan tatapan aneh Yunho.

"Tentu, kau bisa datang besok ke ruanganku." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kau siapkan semua barang barangmu, kita kembali lusa." Di alihkan pandangan Jungmo kearah Heechul "Khamsahamnida, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya menoleh Yunho.

Setelah Jungmo benar benar pergi Yunho dan Heechulpun bergegas kembali ke ruangan Yunho.

"Yaaaa, Yunho ssaem! Apa kau benar benar akan menyiapkan dokumen drop out ku?" Tanya Heechul yang berjalan di belakang Yunho, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Yunho yang begitu cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Jawab Yunho sambil membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Selamat Datang Yunnieyaaaaaaaa!" Teriak yeoja cantik dari kursi kerja Yunho yang langsung membuat Yunho terjengkang ke belakang saat mendengarnya.

"Oh shit. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Umpat Yunho pada yeoja cantik di depannya, Heechul yang berdiri di sana pun hanya memasang tampang bingung melihat kelakuan dua orang berbeda jenis di depannya.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentak Yunho pada yeoja cantik yang amat di bencinya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong.

"Tidak" sahut Jaejoong cuek.

"Pergi dari sini!" ulang Yunho sambil berjalan menuju Jaejoong sambil membawa miniature patung kecil yang siap dilemparkan pada Jaejoong, melihat hal itu Jaejoong langsung berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, kau membuatku sakit saat ada di sekitarku." Ucap Yunho dingin. Tangannya pun mengambil pengharum ruangan dan langsung menyemprotkannya ke seluruh ruangan, terutama bagian yang tersentuh oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau tau, dulu orang itu penakut sekali. Apalagi pada primadona sekolah, dia itu namja tapi tidak berani padanya." Jaejoong memberitahu Heechul dengan pandangan mengejek pada Yunho.

"Primadona? Siapa Primadona? Semua karena mereka saja yang buta, tidak bisa membedakan yeoja yang cantik dan tidak." sahut Yunho begitu geram melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau salah satunya?" Goda Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin muak padanya.

"Ck, percuma bicara denganmu. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan pergi dari sini." Dingin Yunho, tapi itu hanya di anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Jaejoong.

"Lihat ini! Adik Hankyung." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah majalah pada Yunho.

"Adik Hankyung? Dia juga atlit lompat tinggi?" Kaget Heechul ikut melihat majalah yang di bawa Jaejoong.

"Ne, ayah mereka mantan atlit internasional. Jadi tidak heran mereka juga menjadi atlit." Terang Jaejoong pada Heechul, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam saja melihat majalah itu.

"Sebelum Hankyung kemari dia pasti banyak belajar dari ayahnya." Jaejoong kembali menjelaskan pada Heechul.

Sementara itu Kim Jungmo, kakak Heechul berjalan mengelilingi asrama tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul.

"Kau Tan Hankyung kan?" Cegat Jungmo saat melihat Hankyung berjalan sendirian.

"Aku Kim Jungmo, kakak Heechul." Kata Jungmo menjawab keheranan yang terpancar dari wajah Hankyung. Tanpa berkata apapun Jungmo melangkahkan kakiknya, diikuti Hankyung yang mengerti bahwa kakak teman sekamarnya itu ingin bicara padanya.

"Kau tau, sejak kecil Heechul tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Dia selalu bergantung padaku. Dia ikut lari sprint juga karena bujukanku. Tak kusangka dia menyembunyikan tentang kepindahannya ke Korea dan juga aku sangat kaget saat dia berani melawanku untuk pertama kalinya." Terang Jungmo saat mereka telah sampai di lapangan olahraga.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang besok!" perkataan Jungmo kali ini membuat Hankyung sedikit kaget. "Aku tidak ingin dia bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Dia ingin melihatmu melompat, tapi melihat wajahmu aku tau kau tidak punya keinginan melompat lagi." Lanjut Jungmo tanpa ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Hankyung. Setelah itupun Hankyung langsung pergi dari sana, berniat kembali ke asramanya. *ga' sopan banget ya#plakk*

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang!" sambut Heechul melihat Hankyung memasuki kamar mereka.

"Hyungku datang dari Amerika. Dia begitu menjengkelkan kau tau, tapi walaupun begitu aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Karena dia aku bisa jadi seperti ini." Cerocos Heechul tanpa melihat raut sebal Hankyung.

"Berisik. Aku tidak ingin dengar tentangmu dan hyungmu. Bukankah Hyungmu datang untuk membawamu kembali? Cepatlah bergegas kembali ke USA."

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" raut sedih Heechul tak bisa tertutupi lagi. Dia begitu terpukul mendengar jawaban Hankyung yang begitu tajam.

"Kau itu bagai parasit untukku. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kau memujiku, aku tak akan melompat lagi. Kau hanya membuang waktu saja, maka dari itu lebih baik kau pergi saja."

"Aku tak akan pergi."

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi. Kau mungkin ingin melihat aku melompat lagi, tapi aku ingin kau lenyap dari hadapanku!"

Deg

Bagai di hempaskan badai, Heechul syok mendengarnya. "Lenyap dari hadapanku" kata kata yang begitu menusuk. Airmata Heechul langsung tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Tidak ingin Hankyung melihatnya menangis Heechul langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Hankyung.

'Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini' batin Heechul menangis terisak di depan asrama mereka.

*Hana-Kimi*

Malamnya seperti biasa, penghuni dorm 2 sedang bersantai di kafetaria membicarakan kegilaan yang terjadi di sekolah mereka dan St. Shinki.

"Apa yang di lakukan dorm 1 dan 3 untuk menangkap maling itu?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Ku dengar Dorm 1 sedang berkeliling St. Shinki untuk berpatroli di sana. Mereka menanyai setiap orang yang lewat." Kata Minho menjelaskan situasi dorm 1 pada ketua asramanya.

"Dorm 3 mencoba memanfaatkan kepandaiannya dengan membuat jebakan, sayangnya jebakan itu malah berbalik pada Onew sendiri." Junsu melanjutkan menjelaskan pada Yoochun.

"Haah, mereka hanya buang buang waktu saja. Jika melihat orang yang mencurigakan, kita uji dengan mesin kebohongan." Yoochun berdiri dari kursinya lalu menuju ke mesin kebohongan dan duduk di sana.

"Ne, kau benar Chunnie." Dengan seenak jidat Yoochun#plakk, Junsu langsung duduk di pangkuan Yoochun dan tentu saja langsung di dorong Yoochun sapai terjengkal.

"Yesung hyung, bisa kau deteksi aura di sini?" Junsu yang masih di lantai bertanya pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab Yesung langsung mengangkat tangannya mencoba meneliti aura di sekitarnya.

"Aura yang aneh." Kata Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terdiam melamun di sebelahnya.

"Wae geuraeyo?" Yesung mencoba bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hey, bagaimana jika seandainya. Kau dengar, seandainya hyung. bagaimana jika seandainya aku memang penyuka sesama jenis?" Tanya Kyuhyun menekankan kata seandainya.

"Aku akan pindah kamar."

"Arrata." Lesu Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban Yesung.

*Hana-Kimi*

Sesuai janjinya dengan Yunho kemarin, Jungmo yang ingin mengurus surat drop out Heechul pagi ini datang ke klinik ruangan Yunho karena besok dia dan Heechul sudah harus terbang ke USA.

"Ma'af aku datang terlalu pagi, apakah dokumennya sudah ada?" Tanya Jungmo melangkah mendekati Yunho yang tengah berdiri di dekat westafel yang ada di ruangannya.

"Ah, bisakah kau kembali besok?" Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah melontarkan kembali pertanyaan kepada Jungmo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Heran Jungmo melihat gelagat tidak beres Yunho. Mengerti keheranan Jungmo, Yunho berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Jungmo dengan seringai di wajahnya membuat Jungmo mundur beberapa langkah hinggan langkahnya terhenti karena tembok. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi tambah menyeringai lebar, segera saja di sudutkannya Jungmo dibawah kekangan lengan kekarnya.

"Ini maksudku." Kata Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungmo hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jungmo beginik ngeri melihat betapa dekatnya dia dengan Yunho.

"Apa kau tak suka sesama jenis?" Tanya Yunho seduktif.

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan sentuh aku, aku tak suka di sentuh."

"Nado." Jawab Yunho.

"Kau tau maksud adikmu tapi memaksanya pulang. Orang sepertimu membuatku muak. Kau tak ingin di sentuh orang lain tapi kau menyentuh adikmu? Ck" Pandangan meremehkan Yunho membuat Jungmo mati kutu. Tanpa berkata apapun Jungmo langsung pergi dari ruangan Yunho dengan tergesa.

Sementara itu di bangku taman, Heechul tengah duduk melamun sendiri memikirkan kejadian semalam, ketika Hankyung menyuruhnya pergi.

"Ini, kau terlihat lelah Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun menyodorkan soda kaleng pada Heechul.

"Gomawo." Heechul menerima soda Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Heechul. "Apa kau ingin cerita padaku? Katakan saja jika ada yang mengganggumu." Saran Kyuhyun tak tega melihat Heechul begitu lesu.

"Terimakasih, aku baik baik saja Kyuhyun~ah. Hanya sedikit lelah saja."

"Jika kau tidak ingin cerita tak masalah, tapi jika itu benar- benar mengganggumu tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau,,,"

DEG. Seketika perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat merasakan beban di pundaknya.

"Hyu, hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa berani menoleh pada Heechul. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan kepala Heechul yang menyandar di pundak Kyuhyun. Merasa tak ada respon dari Heechul, Kyuhyunpun menolehkan kepalanya.

"MWO? Yaish, ternyata tidur." Kata Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka begitu melihat Heechul tertidur. Tapi kembali di tolehkan kepalanya kepada Heechul.

'Yeoppo' batin Kyuhyun memandangi wajah cantik Heechul. Entah dorongan dari mana Kyuhyun dengan berani mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Heechul, berniat mencuri ciuman Heechul. Dekat, dekat, sangta dekat hingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu sampai

Crek, suara dan cahaya lampu kamera menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"Cinta terlarang SM SHS, ini pasti akan menjadi berita hot." Pelaku pengambilan foto itu tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat kehadiranyeoja cantik itu di sana.

"Cinta terlarang? Ani, aniya." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum gaje.

"Cakkaman. Cinta terlarang? Sesama jenis?" seakan baru tersadar dengan perkataan yeoja cantik itu Kyuhyun langsung berdiri membuat Heechul yang bersandar di pundaknya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Yaaakkk, kemari kau Jaejoong nuna. Berikan itu padaku." Teriak Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Jaejoong, sedangkan Heechul yang terjatuh langsung terbangun sambil memgangi kepalanya yang sakit karena terantuk kursi yang dudukinya.

"Aish, kalau begini aku yang bahaya. Nan otokahaeyo?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri saat dirinya berjalan menuju kafetaria karena lelah mengerjar Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun mengkap sesuatu yang jatuh di lantai kafetaria.

'Ini milik yeoja kan?' batin Kyuhyun mengambil barang yang terjatuh alias underware.

'Kenapa aku jadi tegang saat memengannya? Ah, itu dia. Aku masih normal. Aku bukan gay' teriak batin Kyuhyun kegirangan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun segera memakai underware itu sambil berlinjak lonjak ria karena dia ternyata bukan gay seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Aku bukan gay. Aku bukan Gay." Senang Kyuhyun masih bernyanyi dan berputar putar tak jelas di kafetaria.

"Aku normal, Aku bukan gay. Aku buk,,,"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Key langsung berteriak ketika Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu kafetaria di mana di sana ada Yoochun, Kangin, Onew dan Keybummie four yang melongo kaget melihat Kyuhyun memakai underware wanita.

.

"Jadi Kyuhyun oppa orang seperti itu? Ini kan punyaku." Ryeowook berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai sambil melepaskan underware yang di pakai Kyuhyun.

"Ka, kalian salah paham. Aku melihat ini di lantai, jadi ku ambil dan ku pakai." Terang Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada para Ketua asrama dan Keybummie foor.

"Tapi kenapa celana dalamnya di pakai di kepala?' Tanya Kangin mengeluarkan tongkat judonya, bersiap memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Cakkaman ne." Cegah Yoochun menghentikan Kangin.

"Apa ini? Apa benar ini bisa melacak kebohongan?" Ragu Onew melihat alat aneh di depannya.

"Kyuhyun~ah, ingat untuk mengatakan tidak ne!" Kata Yoochun yang akan memulai acara interogasinya.

"Apa kau mencuri celana dalam?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ani."

"Apa kau menyembunyikannya di kamarmu?" Tanya Yoochun lagi saat pertanyaan pertamanya tidak menimbulkan respon dari mesin itu.

"ANI." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi dan mesin masih tak menunjukkan responnya.

"Ini pasti semacam taktik dari kalian untuk membodohi kami." Kangin menghentikan acara interogasi dengan wajah sangarnya, tak percaya sama sekali dengan mesin yang katanya Yoochun bisa melacak kebohongan.

"Sudah ku bilang aku menemukannya dan memakainya." Sangkal Kyuhyun menerima tuduhan Kangin.

"Tapi ini tak membuktikan bahwa kau tak bersalah." Tunjuk Onew pada Kyuhyun.

"YAAAK!" Geram Yoochun tak terima melihat Anggota asramanya di tuduh seperti itu. "Bagaiman kalau kau periksa kamar Kyuhyun saja." Dingin Yoochun melihat kepada Onew.

Mereka semuapun kekamar Kyuhyun, memeriksa apakah benar bukan Kyuhyun pencurinya.

"Tak ada. Berarti bukan Kyuhyun malingnya." Lapor anak buah Kangin dari tempat TKP.

"Pencurinya pasti ada di asrama ini mengingat underware ini ada di cafeteria asrama." Ucap Yoochun penuh selidik. "Kita harus periksa semua asrama. Kita lihat siapa yang akan kalah disini." Sinis Yoochun melihat ke arah Onew dan Kangin.

Setelah di putuskan akan memeriksa seluruh asrama, semua penghuni asrama berkumpul di kafetaria berdasarkan asrama masing masing menunggu pemeriksaan yang akan di lakukan oleh Keybummie four.

"Kami akan memulai pemeriksaannya. Jika ada berarti hitam, jika tidak artinya putih." Kata Key, kemudian memberi perintah untuk para anak buahnya memulai pemeriksaan.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian**_

"Kamar terakhir asrama 1 no 303." Kata Ryeowook dan Taemin memberi laporan, membuat semua penghuni asrama harap-harap cemas. Apalagi asrama 1 yang menunjukkan betapa cemasnya mereka dengan menggigiti sabuk baju taekwondo dan judo mereka.

"Hitam, hitam, hitam." Doa Yoochun di angguki para penghuni dorm 2 lainnya.

"Putih." lanjut Ryeowook mendapat sorakan gembira dari dorm 1.

"YATTAAA"teriak dorm 1 senang kemudian pemeriksaan dilanjutkan ke dorm 3.

"Asrama 3 kamar 306." Lagi-lagi Ryeowook dan Taemin member laporan.

"Hitam, hitam, hitam" kali ini tidak hanya dorm 2 saja yang melanjutkan doa indah#plakk melainkan dorm 1 pun juga ikut-ikutan berdoa membuat penghuni dorm 3 terutama Onew sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Putih." Lapor Taemin kali ini.

"YOOOOSSH, HWAAA HWAAAA" girang Onew seperti kesambet setan.

"Tentu saja putih." Sombong Onew melihat ke arah Yoochun.

Sementara di dorm sibuk dengan penggeledahan kamar, Hankyung yang tidak berada di tengah tengah teman-temannya berdiri diam sambil memandang sungai Han yang terpampang indah di depannya.

"Apa ini mengenai Heechul?" Jungmo bertanya dari arah belakang Hankyung yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melompat lagi." Kata Hankyung tanpa membalikkan badannya membuat Jungmo mau tak mau berdiri di sebelah Hankyung.

"Aku memang terluka, tapi itu bukan salah Heechul. Ada alasan lain kenapa aku tak bisa melompat lagi." Lanjut Hankyung membuat jungmo mengernyit heran.

"Lompat tinngi adalah segalanya bagiku, dulu ataupun sekarang. Aku ingin menyentuh langit walau itu tak mungkin, tapi aku bahagia saat melompat. Aku bisa memecahkan rekor tertinggi, tapi itu menjadi beban tersendiri untukku. Beban di pundakku yang semakin berat." Hankyung memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Aku tak tau sejak kapan lompat tinggi jadi membuatku stress dan itu tepat saat aku terluka di Amerika. Ku gunakan alasan itu untuk keluar dari lompat tinggi. Aku lari karena aku takut. Kakiku jadi gemetar saat aku memikirkan melompat."

"Itulah yang tak di pahami orang lain. Tapi Heechul tidak berpikir begitu, baginya semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Jadi seharusnya kau beritau dia perasaanmu yang sebenarnya sehingga Heechul tak merasa bersalah." Kata Jungmo memberi pengertian pada Hankyung.

"Tak semudah itu. Heechul tidak akan mendengarkanku." Hankyung mengucapkannya sambil melihat Jungmo membuat Jungmo juga menatapnya "Aku benci pada adikmu. Dia menjengkelkan, keras kepala, dan sok tau. Tapi terkadang apa yang di ucapkannya benar adanya. Aku selalu mendiamkannya, tapi perkataannya sunguh mempengaruhiku.

Dia pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan teman temannya. Dia juga menghabiskan waktunya di sini untuk hal yang tak pasti. Lalu, dia juga sendirian di sini. Ku pikir itu sungguh hebat, jadi sekarang biar lah aku yang berusaha. Ku mohon, ijinkan Heechul sedikit lebih lama di sini." Dengan sepenuh hati Hankyung membungkuk pada Jungmo membuat Jungmo tertegun melihat kesungguhan Hankyung.

"Hmmm, ara. Semoga kau bisa membuat Heechul pulang dengan senyumam." Kata jungmo akhirnya.

Kembali lagi ke asrama di mana penggeledahan kamar masih berlangsung. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa kamar dari dorm 2.

"Asrama 2, kamar 205" kembali Ryeowook dan Taemin melaporkan.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo." Gumam penghuni dorm 1 tak sabar.

"Tak mungkin ada, tenang saja." Kata Yoochun sambil merangkul Junsu #tumben akur.

"Hitam."

"MWOOOO?" teriak Yoochun tak percaya.

"YES, BABY!" Teriak dorm 1 mengejek dorm 2 sambil menunjukkan ketiaknya.

"Ahahahah, ahahahaha" tawa dorm 3 sambil membuat lukisan aneh dengan tulisan Dorm 2.

"Tak dapat di percaya ternyata asrama kita" Sesal Yoochun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Itu kan kamar Hankyung dan Heechul." Sahut Donghae yang berdiri di sebelah Hankyung.

"Tak mungkin…" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kami temukan ini di lemari Heechul." Papar taemin menunjukkan bh alias kutang kepada seluruh penghuni asrama.

"Heechul? Aniya, tak mungkin Heechul." Kyuhyun masih bermnolog sendiri.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Heechul~ah, apa ini milikmu?" Junsu langsung menyeret Heechul yang baru saja di tiba di Kafetaria.

Sreeett

Secepat kilat Heechul langsung mengambil bh itu dan menyembunyikannya di jas sekolahnya, membuat semuanya jadi semakin yakin bahwa memang Heechullah pelakunya.

"Jadi benar Heechul pelakunya?" seluruh penghuni asrama berbisik-bisik.

"Tentu saja bukan." Heechul melemparkan bh itu pada Key.

"Jangan menyangkal. Ini di temukan di lemarimu, bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" emosi Key karena heechul tak ingin mengaku.

"Akui saja. Benar kan?" Kata Junsu mengompor ngompori. Heechul ingin menangis karea bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi yang ini juga?" Kata seseorang dari belakang kerumunan itu.

"Hankyung~sshi? Di mana kau temukan itu?" Key bertanya gugup melihat Hankyung memegang celana dalam. Hankyung hanya menunjuk tempat ia menemukan celana dalam itu.

"Ini dia, semuanya ada di sini." Kata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua underware.

"Ja, jadi? Malingnya adalah… ?" gagap Yoochun syok.

"Chocho?" lanjut Minho.

"EHHHH?" sepertinya semua orang tak percaya malingnya adalah anjing kesayangan Hankyung, bahkan Key sampai pingsan mendengarnya. wkwkwkwk

*Hana-Kimi*

_**Esok paginya**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heran Hankyung saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kakakku datang." Jawab Heechul

Tringg

"Sepertinya kau dapat email masuk." Hankyung berkata sambil melihat computer yang menyala.

"_**Heechullie, pulanglah saat natal atau tahun baru. Nb: Hankyung~ah, jaga adikku ne!"**_

"Ha, Hankyung. Apa kau bertemu kakakku? Mu, mungkinkah karena kau?" Tanya Heechul setelah melihat pesan sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hankyung tanpa menoleh "Itu tak mungkin babo!" lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis d bibirnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri Heechul juga sangat senang melihat kakaknya akhirnya membolehkannya berada di Korea.

"Gomawo oppa" gumam Heechul.

.

"Selamat pagi." Riang Junsu dan Minho menyambut kedatangan Heechul. Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, dia sudah di seret terlebih dulu ke kafetaria oleh Junsu dan Minho di mana para penghuni dorm 2 tengah menantinya di sana.

"Jawab tidak untuk semua pertanyaan." Perintah Junsu setelah mendudukkan Heechul di kursi kebohongan.

"Ini satu satunya yang bukan milik St. Shinki. Ini ada di kamarmu kan?" Yoochun menunjukkan sebuah bh ke hadapan Heechul.

"Apa ini punyamu?" Yesung muncul dan bertanya pada Heechul membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Ani."

Triiiiiiiiinggg

"WUOOOO, jadi ini benar punyamu?" seluruh penghuni drom 2 mentertawakan Heechul.

"Aniyo! Itu tidak benar" sangkal Heechul membuat mesin kembali berbunyi.

Sementara para namja dorm 2 tengah mengerjai Heechul, Hankyung sendiri tengah berjalan di lapangan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Merasakan hembusan angin dan rumput yang ada sambil merenungkan segalanya.

Triiiinnggg

"hahahaha, hahahaha"

"Jadi? Kau suka transparan daripada berenda?" jebak Junsu semakin menjadi jadi.

"ANIYO" geram heechul ingin menangis dikerjai teman-temannya.

Triiiinnggg Triiiinnggg

"Huahahaha, haahahaha" kembali kafetaria di selimuti tawa kegirangan namja tampan dari dorm 2.

"HENTIKAN INI DAN LEPASKAN AKU!" Heechul berteriak keras dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"TIDAK MAUUUUU." Teriak namja dorm 2 kompak.

"Berhenti, berhenti, berhenti!" Kyuhyun berlari lari memasuki kafetaria membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kyuhyun~ah, ada apa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ketua Asrama." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

"Lihat ini!" Kyuhyun merentangkan sebuah majalah di hadapan Yoochun dkk.

"ASRAMA AKAN DI TUTUP?" Teriak para namja syok.

^_^ TBC^_^

Last, review please…

See U next Chap#Bows


End file.
